Harry Potter and the Survival of ARK
by Nichole Kissler
Summary: When the three spells met, cast by Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter, a light was cast out from the collision. From that point forward, five students had disappeared, transported to a location lost to time, where nothing makes sense, and every day is a fight for survival. [ARK & Harry Potter CrossOver] [After Goblet of Fire]
1. Introduction

**AN** : So, this came as a brainchild the other day when I was wondering if there was anything like this – HP meets Ark: Survival Evolved. I'm a huge fan of both, and after playing with the idea, and struggling to come up with a reason for Harry to be thrown into this world . . . well, it finally hit me.

 **Full Summary** : Harry Potter thought the life of being the Chosen One, and Savior of the wizarding world (all while attempting to survive his years at Hogwarts) was hard enough. Throw in the fact that he still had NO idea what this power that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, didn't have: but he did? It was just another catalytic point to the spiraling doom that was his life. But surely. Things couldn't get worse. And then day do. Waking up on an island, a strange item implanted into his forearm – glowing as green as his eyes – was scary enough. The loud trumpeting sound from behind him, along with the subtle shaking of the ground wasn't anything compared to turning around and seeing a blast from the past walking around him, a creature straight out of the books of the Non-Fiction section in a library. With his wand nowhere to be seen, and no idea where he was – or if anyone was there with him, it was easy to see how the fear escalated, and the new decision that NOW his life couldn't get worse was made. And then, it did.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Harry Potter, or have any ownership of Ark: Survival Evolved beyond my private server. Both the characters of this story, as well as the setting, and all reference to either with in these electronic pages are creations of their individual creators, and I take no credit in any forefront. I'd love to say this plot is mine, however, even that I cannot be certain of. Enjoy.


	2. Prologue

Prologue: It happened in a flash.

Harry Potter, claimed (read NOT self-claimed) Savior of the Wizarding World, The Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Golden Boy, and any other monogram the Wizarding public might have thought up in the past 4 hours; was not having a good day. It had started bad enough when he woke up to his hair being MORE wild than it normally was. No amount of time in the mirror was about to fix this mess, of that he was certain.

Next, he was late getting up – more late than normal, after staying up half the night studying with Hermione, another third of the Golden Trio, and had slept through breakfast, leaving his starved and rushing to make it to his first class on time.

He'd been late, and had received a dock of 10 points from Gryffindor, and was thankful McGonagall hadn't given him detention as well. When questioned, the final third of the Golden Trio, one Ronald Billius Weasley explained he'd attempted to rouse him that morning, but nothing had worked, and had left the Boy-Who-Lived to his own devices, hoping he'd wake up naturally before class began.

He, as well as Ron, had received a muted lecture from Hermione Granger, before they'd all settled into learn the lesson. From there, lessons passed slowly, minutes dragged into hours which passed by at a slower rate than normal.

By the time lunch came, Harry was first to be seated at the table in the Great Hall, and was diving into his food when the next horrid moment of the day happened. He almost died when he'd gotten a piece of meat lodged in his throat from inhaling without chewing his food. Thankfully he was a wizard in training, in a school with other wizards in training, as well as fully trained witches and wizards. He was saved from the horrible death he'd almost experienced.

The class after that was Potions, and his partner – as normal, was Ron. Unfortunately, with the luck he was having that day – it meant that the potion was bound to blow up at some point. He felt it was a rare moment of luck that day that it hadn't coated him and Ron in the half finished Shrinking Potion they'd been working on, and only their table had been effected, shrinking down to the size more fitting for a doll house than a potions' classroom.

Still, that had ended with a zero for the day, and three feet worth of reasons to be attentive in class and not 'be a dunderhead and ruin a perfectly good table with his no talent partner'. Another detention barely avoided but both he and Ron had lost another 20 points each, Hermione losing an additional 10 when she asked why they lost points, if getting a zero for the day wasn't enough. In one day – 60 points had been lost, and it was in one form another his fault.

Surely the day was almost over, nothing worse could happen – right? Harry was just starting to believe it as nothing further happened, his final classes passed by. Dinner went smoothly. Everything was well. Standing, Hermione and Ron also standing to join him, the three made their way out of the Great Hall, unaware of Draco Malfoy standing and following them. They had made it up two flights before Draco cleared his throat from behind them.

The Golden Trio spun around, sighing at the long-awaited retaliation from the Slytherin Prince after Harry had fingered his father as a Death Eater at the end of the Triwizard Tournament last year. "Potter. Weasel. Mudblood." Draco greeted, his tone bitter and hateful, "Potter, we have a score to settle. You almost had my father locked into Azkaban last June!" The blonde snarled, eyes flashing angrily.

Ron snorted, "Clearly Harry should have tried harder." The red headed retorted, his own eyes flashing in an almost cruel manner. It was a constant source of concern for the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio, the way Ron always made a situation worse, and often took such pleasure in it.

"Ronald, hush." Hermione hissed, tugging Ron back and placing herself closest to Harry's side, hoping to keep Ron from escalating the situation, "Malfoy, just leave it be. It didn't happen, so let's just continue avoid and ignoring each other in the halls, yes?" She tried for the diplomatic solution.

Draco sneered in response, "Oh, do be quiet, Mudblood. No one asked for your opinion. This is between Potter and myself." He snapped, wand trained back on Harry, "Let's see how you like being sentenced to a far-away, unwelcomed land." He added, as a silver light shot from his wand. A shield sprang up to life between them – pouring from Hermione's wand, as Harry also cast a spell in attempt to return the spell to the caster, rather than just shielding them from it. Unfortunately, the three spells collided into a mass wave of blue-white light that expanded out, encasing the Golden Trio, Draco Malfoy, and a spying Luna Lovegood in its light.

When the blinding light faded. All five students were gone.


	3. Chapter 1 - Harry Potter

Chapter One – Harry Potter – A new world

Bright light interrupted the darkness Harry's mind was encased in, and ever so slowly the boy blinked his eyes. Once. Twice. Three times. Each time, the Bright Light was still there. Laying heavily in the warm sand, a few things began to sink in for the young wizard. The first being that he was on warm sand, which meant he was outside, and it was daylight – judging by the bright sun shining down. So at least a full night had passed since the altercation with Draco. And he was likely on the beach of the lake.

Opening his eyes, he sat up, half turning so he could head back into Hogwarts, he became aware of the pain in his forearm. Wincing, he looked down to stare in shock at the odd green item in the shape of a diamond embedded there. He paused before touching it briefly, jumping as it suddenly glowed brighter and an image appeared in front of him. The hovering screen showed information about him, as well as his image – or at least an odd image of him in nothing but a pair of primitive briefs. To the right of his image was a series of boxes, a bar that was slowly raising in numbers, and a list of statistics and numbers.

He'd seen a similar thing on Dudley's computer games, a profile for one of his characters (although, this felt too real to be a mere game, especially as he was INSIDE the game, not at a computer). He looked a little more closely at the boxes, realizing they were named after articles of clothing, and were all empty. The following bit of information appeared to be about him, and his location.

 **Character Stats** 01 / DAY

Harry Potter – Lvl 1 09:08 / TIME

Armor: 0.0 24° / °(C)

Hypothermal Insulation: 0 The Southern Isles /

Hyperthermal Insulation: 0 South Zone 2 / SPAWN

Further convinced he was now staring at some odd character profile, he continued to survey the rest of information, hoping it'd give him something else to go off. The next line was a blue bar that was just a fraction of the way filed up, with a small notation at the other end reading: "XP: 2.5/20". He had to assume that was an Experience Bar, from the few memories he had of Dudley complaining about games.

Next was a triangle with a box next to it that looked like a button, that read "ENGRAM POINTS TO APPLY: 0". Obviously, something he didn't have access to yet, so he ignored it. Looking below that, he saw a box that held stats:

Health: 100.0 / 100.0

Stamina 100.0 / 100.0

Oxygen: 100.0 / 100.0

Food: 98.3 / 100.0

Water: 98.9 / 100.0

Weight: 1.0 / 100.0

Melee Damage: 100.0%

Movement Speed: 100.0%

Fortitude: 0.0

Crafting Speed: 100.0%

Torpor: 0.0 / 200.0

Most of it made sense to the young wizard, but he still wasn't sure what all of it MEANT. He glanced to the left of his image, before pausing to look closer at the Harry on the translucent screen. It was him. Wild black hair. Green eyes. Pale skin. Scar on forehead. And the ugly white boxers. Glancing down, his eyes went wide as Harry realized it wasn't just a half-naked version of him. But it was what he was wearing too. Hunching into himself, he finished looking over the profile, seeing an Inventory Items tab (opened), with one Item: Holly Wand, Weight 1.0. Next to that tab was a second that read Craftables. He touched a finger to the tab to see it open and bring up the option of crafting a weapon. Realizing he'd done something new, he jumped back to the other tab and clicked on his wand, and noticed a new option light up. Hitting the [Use Item] button, his wand appeared in his hand.

Feeling a little more confident now, he hit the little [X] at the top, before standing up, finally noticing the lake he thought he was facing was an ocean. Eyes widening, he spun around to see a large expanse of sand and beach, rocks, odd trees that reminded him faintly of palm trees, a few large rocks, and further on was a thick expanse of trees. This wasn't Hogwarts.

Glancing around, the young wizard tried to get some sort of bearing before he suddenly heard a low, guttural sound from behind him. A sound that also alerted him to the slight shaking of the ground from behind him. Hesitating, Harry slowly spun around, his green eyes growing wide at the three-horned beast approaching him. Harry stood frozen, waiting to get speared before noticing the creature slowly go around him, passing close enough for a few words of information to pop up before his eyes.

"Wild Female Triceratops – Lvl 28"

The creature continued around him, before headed further down the beach, another appearing on his other side, following the first Triceratops. Harry's frozen state was finally lost as he scrambled back in shock, screaming.

Another scream followed, this one not his, and distinctly more . . . reptilian. Staring ahead, Harry watched as a large dinosaur – one he remembered from an old Dinosaur book he'd stolen from the trash when Dudley threw it away, he'd always had a fascination for them as a child. Carnosaurus. Carnivore. Meat Eater. Its teeth dug into the first Triceratops, blood appearing on the creature's body before Harry suddenly spun around and began running now the beach, quickly hiding behind a rock. Glancing back, he was relieved to see the two Triceratops attacking the Carnosaurus as it tried to take them both down. Neither of the two species were paying attention to him. Immediately turning away, Harry continued down the beach, swishing his wand to try and conjure up some clothes.

For the second time, Harry Potter froze. He swished his wand again. Nothing. Not even the flow of magic from his core into the wand. There was nothing there! He put the wand away, watching it disappear before opening the menu with a touch of his embedded weird gem. Hitting the crafting screen, he glanced at the item, a stone pick. Clicking it, he realized he needed items to craft it. Craftable, duh!

Glancing over the items needed he frowned. Stone, Wood, and Thatch. How was he supposed to get that? Closing the profile again, he glanced at the ground before noticing some rocks on the ground. He barely touched one before it disappeared. Glancing around he opened his profile again before noticing he now had two pieces of stone in his inventory. Touching the craftable tab again, he pushed the Stone Pick, and realized that the stone requirement was completed. Closing the profile again, he ran towards a tree, and touched the bark. Nothing. Frowning, he touched a limb. Again nothing. A stick. Nothing. How as he supposed to get wood! Frustrated, the wizard punched the tree, watching some items break and fall off before disappearing. He paused, opened the profile and read the new item in his inventory. Thatch. Two pieces. Eyes lighting up with understanding, he punched the tree until his hands hurt, parts of it disappearing as they fell off.

Opening the profile one last time, he took stock: 2 pieces of stone, 15 pieces of Thatch and 2 pieces of wood. Hitting the craftable tab again, he opened it to find that the Stone Pick was now in a different color. Touching it, he hit the new button that allowed him to craft it. And within a few moments, the weapon was in his hand. Curious, he hit the tree with it again, a few times until the tree finally gave way, broke down and disappeared completely. Grinning, feeling a bit more reassured by the actions, his arm suddenly pulsed with color. Alarmed, he touched the item embedded their and noticed that small [+] symbols next to his stats were lit up. Confused, he hit the symbol next to health. Three things happened. His level jumped to 2, his Health jumped from 100.0 to 110.0, and a new window opened, showing engrams that could be unlocked with his new engram points. Immediately he had the stone axe, and spear unlocked.

Closing out of the newly dubbed Engram Screen, he hit the Craftable tab to see what those items would take. Flint. What was flint. Closing his profile, Harry moved towards a rock, hitting it a few times with his pick, seeing chips fly off and disappearing. After a few strikes, he checked his inventory. Seeing a few pieces of flint, he soon made the Axe as well. He had to smile slightly in relief. This might not be too bad. A roar from behind him had him paling, remembering the large dinosaurs from before. Glancing back, he could see the dino moving behind the rock, and quickly took off down the beach again – the axe firmly held in his hand. But at least he was still alive.


	4. Chapter 2 - Hermione Granger

Chapter Two – Hermione Granger – Not in the Books

The sun was shining – she could feel it on her skin. There was the sound of wind rustling, a gentle breeze really, and the lull of crashing waves against sand. She was laying in some grass, or at least that was what she could feel. It did concern her that she could feel the grass on nearly every part of her body, except her derriere. That likely meant she was unclothed. How, and why was she missing her clothing though. Opening her eyes, she stared up at the bright blue sky, fluffs of white coating sections of it.

Sitting up slowly, she looked around, noting that much of her assumptions while she'd been laying there were right. She was outside, near the beach of some place that looked entirely unfamiliar to her. The grass was long around her body, tickling her elbows as she drew her legs up, finally glancing at her clothing situation. A primitive set of underwear, at least she was partially clothed, and the white fabric felt tough . . . but she'd have to set about finding clothing soon.

Where was her wand though? She glanced around for a moment, before concluding that it wasn't near her. Likely taken by whoever dropped her off here. She closed her eyes, trying to remember anything of what happened. They had been squaring off with Draco Malfoy. Her, Malfoy and Harry sent spells at the same, all three collided and . . . then it all went wonky.

She tightened her arms around her legs as she took a deep, steadying breath, before noticing something cool and solid pressed between her arm and leg. Withdrawing the arm, she stared in horror at realizing the item wasn't freestanding, but EMBEDDED into her. In the middle of her forearm was a diamond shaped item that seemed to glow with a golden-brown light, she hesitated before attempting to pry at the edges, only to hiss in pain. Okay, ouch, not a good idea.

She brought her arm up closer to her, frowning before using the tip of her short, well-kept nails to tap against the item, only to jump back in alarm when a project appeared out of it. She fell back on her back, as the item shifted with her, and she hesitantly looked over it. An image of her, a series of boxes and both sides, with statistical information about her and where she was. And judging by the stats, she wasn't doing too hot. She frowned, hesitating before touching a button, watching the screen coming to life at her touch, opening new files, and new tabs. An interactive projection. A lot of money went into this little item on her arm . . . and she was concerned as to why.

Eyeing the Craftable tab, she clicked the Stone Pick inside, noticing it was red. It didn't take a genius to notice that it required items, it was a craftable item, after all. Wood, Stone, lots of Thatch. Where would she get this. She hesitated for a moment before closing the tab and looking around to see what she could gather. A few stones around her were touched by inquisitive fingers, disappearing. A quick check of the file again showed them in her inventory – along with her wand that she'd overlooked. Ignoring her wand for the moment, determined to uncover the secrets of this right now, she closed out of the file, and continued to move around – her mind in research (and survive) mode.

She headed towards a nearby bush next, reaching and touching berries, and other parts of the bush – hopping to get some wood from it as well, before moving to a tree once the bush was picked clean and disappeared. She touched the tree, limbs, leaves. Nothing. Hesitating, she tried to think about the games she'd play when she was younger, before Hermione suddenly realized she hadn't tried something yet. She punched the tree and watched in satisfaction as parts of it fell off and disappeared with the force.

She continued to punch the tree until she was starting to notice her hand hurting, and spotting blood. It was at this point she decided to check her inventory again. She had a couple of berries now, some fiber, stone, wood, and thatch. Clicking the Craftables tab, she found the Stone Pick now white. Clicking the tile for it, she hit the Craft button before watching it jump into a bar above the inventory, before finishing and ending up in her hand, at the same moment, another oddity happened, her stats started to blink – or rather a small plus symbol to the left of them did. Glancing over the symbols and the stats, it didn't take long for her to realize what they must be. She'd upgraded somehow – maybe even jumped a level and could now upgrade a slot. Health and Damage seemed to be the most important at the moment, and so with a quick tap to the Health, she watched it jump to 110, before a new screen opened, Engram points that she could use to unlock new craftables. Within moments, she had a few new items to craft, but first more supplies. Naturally she unlocked the pants, and the axe.

With the Pick in her hand, she chopped and hacked at a rock, before succeeding in making the Hatchet, and continuing to hack and chop at another rock, and tree for a few seconds before putting the item away and making her way towards more bushes. Rummaging through them, she did a total of five before stopping and checking the pants. Enough fiber. Finally, A quick hit of the button had them made, and tapping them in the inventory had them on her.

Glancing down at her body, Hermione let out a relieved sigh to see half of her was no longer of view for the public. Unfortunately, she still needed a shirt. Opening her profile again, she watched as the last few points needed to upgrade happened, and with a blip she was asked to upgrade something else. Hesitating, she hit Health again, before unlocking the Shirt, and the Boots. She also unlocked the spear to be on the safe side. Opening the Craftable tabs, she saw all three items on red tiles, and with a sigh, she went back to foraging and collecting.

Feeling that clothing was the most important, the young witch continued to go through the plants, determined to collect as much fiber as she could. After about 10 or plants, she pulled up the craftable tab, and made the shirt, before frowning at seeing the boots still locked. Another closing, followed by five more plants, she opened everything again before staring in shock. How was it still red! Clicking it to see the requirements, Hermione frowned. Hide? Where was she to get hide?!

Ignoring her boots for the time being, Hermione set about to getting enough items to get her spear (and a small back up of supplies. Once the spear was in hand, she began to walk down the beach, looking around – hoping to find an animal that might give her hide (and perhaps some food, she was starting to feel hungry). With Hatchet in hand, she paused at a small clucking sound. A chicken perhaps? Glancing around, her eyes fell onto the oddest chicken she'd ever seen. She stood still as she could manage, staring at the small creature as it meandered around, before stealing herself for the action of killing it.

Rushing up to it, she froze as lettering appeared above it "Wild Male Dodo – Level 56" She stared at the now named Dodo, trying to ignore the fact that letters had appeared above it without any prompting from her, or her magic, before slamming the hatchet down on it, only to watch it bloody slightly and run away. "No! Come back!" Hermione shouted, taking off after it.

Racing after the escaping Dodo-Chicken, Hermione swung every time she got close enough. It took nearly six hits, but finally the creature went down, the lettering coming up to claim it dead. She hesitated before hacking into it a few times, watching it slowly disappear, until nothing was left. Opening her inventory, she now found a pile of meat, and hide with her other supplies. But not enough hide for her shoes. She'd have to do it again.

A small clucking noise was just what she needed. Killing the second dodo didn't take nearly as much time, this level being a weaker one thankfully. And within moments of her finishing hacking it up, a new pair of shoes where outfitted to her feet, and she was upgrading her Melee Damage. She unlocked the campfire and wooden club this time, and in a moment had the club in her hand at the same second that a creature hissed at her.

Eyes went wide as Hermione Granger turned around to see a small lizard, a frill around its neck that was lifted, hiss again before rushing her, spitting a liquid that blurred her vision badly. Swinging wildly with the club, she hit anything that came close, even as she hissed and cried out each time she was scratched or bitten. The club came down one last time as her vision cleared, and she watched the creature fall. Walking forward, she noticed the tag line above it read unconscious, before stating something about feeding to tame. Hesitating, she clicked on the inventory of the creature before transferring some of her meat to it, glancing at its stats. A Level 15 – much higher than herself. A higher attack ad health for sure. And Torpor was . . . dropping? Why? She glanced at the creature before looking towards her inventory, wondering if the dropping Torpor was good or not. Finding Narcoberries in her inventory, she read the blip about them, and wondered if it could help keep the creature asleep while she tamed it.

Transferring them as well, she watched the happenings through the stat page, noticing the meat was being eaten – but Torpor was still dropping, and Narcoberries weren't being touched. Hesitating she clicked the dark colored berry, noticing a [Remote Use] option lit up. Clicking it, one of the berries in the stack disappeared, and the Torpor rose again. So. Meat to tame. Narcoberries, force fed to keep under. Got it.

Closing out, she watched the small creature eat a few more bites before suddenly the bar for Taming went the final way up and the creature was suddenly standing in front of her . . . cooing. Hermione grinned, petting its head, "Well, glad to see we could be friends after all. I'm going to name you . . . Spitter. Well Spitter, let's see what else is on this island, hmm? It can't just be you and m- "

Her words died as a very human scream was heard from the direction of the forest – a frustrated one at that, followed by an angry shout of "My father will hear about this! No! Don't bite me again!"

Sighing, Hermione looked to Spitter, "Come on. Let's go save Malfoy."


	5. Chapter 3 - Draco Malfoy

Chapter Three – Draco Malfoy – Cursed Beasts!

The Malfoy heir was confused, and annoyed, and his father would MOST definitely hear about this! He'd woken a few minutes earlier half buried beneath a bush, wearing absolutely nothing except a pair of cheap boxers that would have never touched his body of his own free will! He was a MALFOY. He wore SILK. And he'd be pleased to have his silk returned to him (promptly, if you would) along with the rest of his wears. Unfortunately, no one was around for him to demand this off.

Standing up, the young man barely glanced at the grey jewel embedded into his skin, even if the appearance of such an item was totally uncalled for (although it matched his eyes wonderfully, at least it was of decent taste). Whoever had mutilated his arm, well, his father would hear of that as well! Standing firmly, his fists were balled and placed upon his hips as he looked around, "Alright, whoever did this, you better bring me my clothing and wand this moment! My father WILL be hearing about this, and you do not want to get on the bad side of Lord Malfoy, nor his heir!"

His voice echoed around the trees surrounding him, and the Malfoy heir stood still as he waited for a response from whoever was out there. Finally, some bushes ruffled, and Draco turned to glare at the creature whose head had popped out. It tilted its head, the feathers on its skulls ruffling as it slowly stalked forward, clicking once before suddenly rushing towards Draco.

Alarmed, the young wizard's eyes grew wide before he turned to run, noticing another like it came out of the bushes to his left, also taking chase, "What the hell! Go away!" He shouted, even as they quickly overcame him, biting at him, and he could feel his body being torn into, "Merlin! Go away!" He barely managed to hiss out before he collapsed to the ground, and Malfoy was gone – the creatures eating his body.

Sunlight hit Malfoy's eyes, and he found himself waking up. Again. Same general area. He could hear the lizards eating . . . him? . . . to the left. Slowly standing up, he checked himself over, realizing he was in one piece for taking off in the opposite direction of the beasts that had taken him down, trying to figure out how he had survived.

Shooing the thought from his mind, he stormed through the forest, shoving away palm fronds, and kicking rocks, "This is stupid. I don't know where I am. I don't have anything on me. I'm in the middle of a bloody forest, in my underwear! By Merlin's Beard!" He snarled to himself. Unfortunately, the need to be quite hadn't been drilled into the heir's head by his previous death. His words this time brought a different creature towards him. A large snake.

Eyes wide, Draco watched the creature approach, before cooing to it, "Oh, aren't you just a pretty thing! Are you friendly?" He asked, just as the snake dug fangs into leg, and Draco suddenly froze, dropping to the ground – embolized, as this creature ate him next. Pain was all he felt before suddenly the world went black.

Sunlight hit Malfoy's eyes, and he found himself waking up. For a third time. Sitting up, the male stood before storming out into the more open beach, glaring at a few creatures near him, and shoving a large tri-horned creature eating berries (Veggie Eater = harmless, right?) as he did so. The said creature spun around, and speared him. Draco saw black.

Sunlight hit Malfoy's eyes, and he found himself waking up. For a fourth time. Back on the beach, the heir sat up and saw the trike stomping his (obvious body) into the ground and he quickly spun around and darting off, only to be caught up by a group of small chicken-like lizards who leapt at him, biting and clawing before forcing him to the ground. Pain. Darkness.

Sunlight hit Malfoy's eyes, and he found himself waking up. Fifth time's a charm. And the small creatures were still around. Eyes wide, Malfoy snapped, "My father will hear about this! No! Don't bite me again!" He shouted, feeling teeth in his ankles as he scrambled atop of a rock, trying to keep out of reach as the small creatures jumped and clawed at the base of the rock, trying to follow him up, "No! Go away! Merlin's Beard, go away!"

Never had the bossy voice been so welcome, "Spitter. Take them down!" Draco turned to see the bushy haired Gryffindork raising forward with a reptile at her side, the reptile biting and eating the small creatures while she was attacking them with a poorly made axe. As the last one was taken care of, she glanced at Draco, and raised an eyebrow, "Have you unlocked anything yet?" She asked, eyeing his naked state.

Draco huffed, glaring at her obvious clothed body, "Unlocked what? And why do you get a reptile that isn't attacking. I've DIED four times so far!"

This revelation had the young muggleborn blinking, "Died? We can't die here?" Shaking her head, she glanced at him and answered his first question, "Unlocked engrams through your profile. Touch the thing on your arm." She stated, directing him down onto the beach beside her.

Draco narrowed his eyes, before slowly joining her and doing as she said, touching the item and plastering himself against the rock as the thing came to life and hovered in front of him. Ignoring him, Hermione directed him towards a few things, explaining how to level up and unlock new things to make, before using her own stuff to make him a full set of clothing, and the same basic weapons she had, "Now, explain this dying thing." She demanded.

Draco huffed, "Explain that . . . thing first!" he demanded, pointing to the creature she'd called Spitter before, even as Hermione shook her head, declaring it was his turn to share. Sighing, and knowing he owed her for the help she'd given so far, he conceded. "First time I woke up was the in the forest. Two large things, kinda like your creature, but bigger with feathers, chased me. Ate me. I died. I woke up to the sounds of them still eating me, but in a new body (still my own, obviously) and took off in the next direction. I was bitten by a large snake this time, and couldn't move. It ate me. I died. I woke up again, same body, unhurt.

I ran to the beach this time. Hit one of those three horned monsters. It speared me. I died, for the third time, woke up on the beach, and ran into the small chicken things. They had already killed me once, when I came back next to them, and they chased me onto the rock, before you and your . . . thing . . . showed up."

Hermione was frowning, and Draco was minutely pleased that there was something the insufferable-know-it-all didn't know. "Well, Spitter isn't a 'thing.' She's a Dilo, or at least, that's what her tagline is. I'm fairly certain she's a Dilophosaurus, a type of dinosaur." She pointed out the tagline to Draco who stared at the floating letters in shock, "We got into a fight, I knocked her out, fed her meat and Narcoberries to tame her, and now she's mine." She added.

Draco frowned, "Dinosaurs, aren't those the reptiles from long ago. That are supposed to be dead."

Hermione let out a bitter laugh, "They're hardly dead, Draco. I've already ran into Dodos. Plus, Spitter here. I'm certain those small creatures were Compys, I don't remember their full name. And the tri-horned creature you mentioned sounds like a Triceratops." She paused, looking around and finally seeing the creatures on the beach around them, her eyes going wide, "We're on an island of dinosaurs. There's a Stegosaurus, and over there is a Triceratops. And . . . is that a Parasaur?" She asked, eyes wide as she spun on a circle before suddenly freezing and turning towards Draco, "Have you seen any others? Harry? Ron? Other humans?"

Draco frowned, "No, you're the first. Why would Potty and Weasel be here?"

Hermione gave him an exasperated look, "Well, if we're both here, and all four of us where effected by our combined spells, then they should be here as well."

A soft, lilting voice spoke serenely from atop a much large rock a little ahead of them, "I'm sure Harry and Ron are both alright, although, I'm glad you're still alive as well, Hermione. Hello, Malfoy." The two turned to stare at shock up at the distinct form of Luna Lovegood in a full outfit like Hermione's (although hers was dyed a variety of odd colors).

Draco blinked, confused, "Why is Looney here?"

Luna looked out toward the ocean, a serene smile on her face, "I was watching your confrontation with the Golden Trio, and got absorbed in the same spell." She responded, ignoring Hermione (who had pushed Draco roughly, hissing that "Her name is Luna, not Looney").

Carefully jumping down from the rock, the dreamy teenager approached her friend, and the enemy of her friend, taking each of their hands before walking down the beach, tugging them with her, "Let's go find the others . . . We have a better chance of surviving this place, without constantly dying, if we have a large group." She mused, even as Hermione was directing a confused Draco how to upgrade his level that had been rising without being updated, watching him rise from 1 to 3 in a matter of minutes, making suggestions for which engrams to unlock.

Glancing back at them Luna huffed slightly, "You're not even listening." She pouted.

Hermione smiled apologetically, "Sorry Luna, I figured we should at least have Malfoy raise his Health a bit, so he doesn't keep dying on us. So, where are we going?" She asked.

Luna nodded, accepting the apology with a smile, "Oh, that's alright then. And we're going to meet Harry. He's just a little way ahead. I was making my way to him when I ran across you both. I saw him from across a river." She stated, pointing ahead to the black-haired teen who saw the other three and took off running, "See, there he is now."

Hermione smiled faintly, even as she looked around, "Yes . . . but, where is Ron?"


	6. Chapter 4 - Ronald Weasley

Chapter Four – Ronald Weasley – I need more food then this!

It was a loud angry growl (from his stomach) that woke Ronald Weasley, rather than the sunlight streaming through the gaps of the trees. Sitting up, he numbly rubbed the pair skin of his belly, briefly noticing his next-to-nude state (a problem he'd address as soon as he got fed). Assuming he woke up out on the grounds of Hogwarts (likely a prank from a Slytherin, or his idiot brothers) he stood up before glancing around for his bearings. Trees, and an open meadow. Nothing else. No Hogwarts. He frowned, before attempting to look over the trees, to the horizon beyond to get a sense of bearing. Still. No Hogwarts.

In fact, he was met by a very unfamiliar skyline. With large mountains, and odd winged creatures flying, and . . . . not Hogwarts. Ron glanced around, his mouth pulling down in a severe frown, as his stomach growled again. He really needed food. Elf-made food, served buffet style in front of him via the Great Hall, that sounded like a brilliant idea to him. Unfortunately, no House Elf was showing up with a meal for him either. Glancing around one last time, he finally glanced down at him.

A startled cry left him mouth, the tips of his ears turning as red as his hair, as he noted just how close to nude he really was, "Bloody hell, where are my clothes?!" Dropping his hands in front of him, as if to save his state of undress, he felt the cold, hard feeling of something against his skin, and raised his left hand.

There, embedded in his skin (like much of the rest of the students brought to this island) was an implant. A rich red one, almost the same shade as his hair. He frowned before tapping it twice, jumping as a screen appeared and disappeared just as quickly. Frowning, and slightly curious, he tapped it again – this time just once – and stared as the screen came to life again.

Sitting down, his back against a tree, the curious Gryffindor was soon taking his time to explore the odd screen, touching each and every part of it, watching different windows and tabs open. As he played, he didn't notice his experience bar rising until suddenly a notification popped up, and he saw the small [+] symbols pulsating next to each stat. Glancing them over, he thought about which one to hit, before seeing a Food.

Food, he needed food. Maybe this would help some appear. He clicked the button, watching the second number rise. The reading jumping from 84.3 / 100.0 to 84.2 / 110.0. He didn't feel anymore full though. No food appeared. In fact, he felt just a tad bit hungrier. Frowning, he ignored that to bring back the 'Engram Point: 8' page. Glancing at the engrams, he clicked a few of the highlighted ones to see which ones might be a good idea to get. After looking it all over (and rechecking what was currently unlocked from the 'Craftable Tab' that he had noticed earlier when he was exploring, he was soon unlocking the pants and the Hatchet.

He had to assume (like how the Pick and Torch was already in his craftable tab) that these items would be the most help. Now to figure out how to get the items for all of these.

He chose to start with picking up some of the stones around him on the ground. They disappeared the moment he touched them, and he grinned as he picked up a few dozen more, before finally turning towards the tree. How to get wood, though? And thatch – was that from trees as well? He stared at the tree, touching the bark once, before punching it without a thought. Instantly parts of the tree fell off, and disappeared, joining the rocks in his inventory before he hit things a few more times. Finally deeming that good enough, his stomach rumbled once more and he decided it was time to search for food.

It was then that he saw the berries on a nearby bush. Immediately he headed to the bush, and touched a berry – the item disappearing. Touching all over the rest of the bush, he watched it slowly disappear until nothing was left. Doing this a few more times, with the bushes surrounding him, he continued until he felt it was a decently cleared space. At this point, he headed to the medium sized rock, hitting it a few times, ignoring the bloody mess that was his hands until he felt he couldn't hit it anymore.

Touching the item on his arm, he grinned to see a lot of different items in his inventory. Four different types of berries, Red, Blue, Yellow and White berries. Plus, Wood, Thatch, Stone, Flint, and Fiber. Hitting the craftables tab, Ron grinned again when the items where all a different color. Sitting down, he hit each item, followed by the [Craft] option, until the bar above was filled with the different items. As each finished, and disappeared, he equipped it with the Inventory tab – quickly putting on his new pants, and trying out both the Hatchet and the Pick – saving the Torch for the dark.

Now, he also noticed that he'd gained another level, this time being smarter and putting the new stat boost towards Melee Damage, deciding to make himself stronger. Another level was available, this one going into Health, before he unlocked. His Engram Points had jumped from 2 to 18, and he quickly threw them towards the Campfire, Spear, Shirt, Boots, and Club. He crafted the Club and Campfire right away, before gathering the rest of the materials for both the Spear (enough to make four of them, no less), and the Shirt. Once the shirt was equipped, the Spears strapped to his back, and his Axe in hand (the rest of the tools added to his Inventory), he started to look around for a creature to kill (that had to be how you would get food, right? And the hide for his shoes.

A small clucking alerted him to the three thick birds that had just entered his clearing. He immediately ran forward with a battle cry, hacking at the first two birds, until they died and disappeared with a few more hits. The following moment had him creating boots before he glanced at the other bird still clucking around. Ignoring it for the moment, he settled with setting down his campfire and cooking meat. As that cooked, he pulled out his club. The hatchet had killed rather quickly, time to see how well a club faired (he only wanted decent tools, after all). Heading back towards this creature, he hit a few times – four to be exact, one time less than the hatchet he thought – before it fell to the ground. The words (he finally just now noticed) however, floated above declaring it to be Unconscious rather than Dead. As well as a Male Dodo – Level 5. He glanced at it curiously, looking at the rest of the information. [Access Inventory] and 'Add food to inventory to tame'. He could have a pet here? Instantly he was shoving berries into the creature, and in a moment the creature was jumping up, the words glowing green instead of yellow now.

It followed him back to the fire, and he grinned, "Well Nugget, I'm your new owner, Ron." He greeted the 'chicken'-animal before accessing the inventory of the fire, and pulling out the cooked meat, devouring it quickly, until his food was at max again, and finally he felt full, "Alright Nugget, let's see what else we can find, huh?" Ron suggested, grinning at the Dodo as it continued to follow him as he walked away, heading in a random direction.

Some of the odd creatures he passed where alarming though. Large creatures with scaled bodies. A few chased him and Nugget, but he'd been quick to climb up on rocks, and jump over logs (a few times carrying Nugget to keep the (he was discovering to be dumb) Dodo out of tooth range. During this time, his level had also raised from 4 to Level 8, as he continued to fight the smaller dinosaurs, and make things as he unlocked them. He had unlocked all the Thatch items, Foundation, Walls, Ceiling, Door and Doorframe, as well as the Slingshot – before he'd saved his final 13 points. The slingshot had been made instantly – and after using the Dodos as practice (for both the Slingshot, and throwing the spears) he was a decent shot.

Now, however, it was starting to get dark. He hadn't found anyone else (he wasn't sure if his friends, or Malfoy where here), but he felt it would be a wise decision to go ahead and make a place for the night. Gathering enough materials, he made a small temporary home (surprised by how easy it was), with two foundations and ceilings, one door frame and door, and five walls. Inside was dark until he'd set down a new campfire to warm up the area. Briefly learning the engram for the Sleeping bag (dropping his Engram point to 10 at this point) Rona set it up in a corner before bringing Nugget inside, closing the door and laying down, making sure Nugget still had berries on him, and some more meat was cooking.

He had just closed his eyes when he heard something walking around outside. Eyes wide he slowly opened the door, hoping it would be one of his friends, only to jump back at the fanged face of a dinosaur snapping at him.

Instantly the slingshot was in hand as he hit the creature in the face and body multiple times, one rock after the other, keeping Nugget behind him. 10 rocks. 15 rocks. 20 rocks. He was running low. 25. Almost out. 28/30 rocks, and the creature finally went down. Bringing out the hatchet to finish the job, he approached slowly before noticing something like Nugget when he'd been tamed. Hesitating, he glanced at the information. Raptor. Female. Level 55. He quickly threw in some meat, shoving everything that wasn't cooked into the creature's inventory. It was soon munching away, but the unconsciousness level was quickly dropping. Glancing over his items, he finally noticed the black berries – the ones Nugget had stopped him from eating earlier that day. Putting them into the creature, not saving any.

They weren't being eaten, and after looking things over he pushed a [Remote Use] button, and instantly the unconscious bar started to rise again. With a relieved sigh, the young man backed away – before pulling the rest of the uncooked meat out of the fire and shoving it onto the dinosaur. For almost an hour he sat there, forcing the dino to eat the Narcoberries, and watching the taming meter continue to grow. About forty minutes after he had knocked it out, it suddenly sat up, the tag line changing from yellow to green, and the creature chirping at him, as the naming window popped up.

Glancing at the red and white raptor (red bodied with white feathers), "I think I'll name ya Firefang," He declared, and soon the tagline was changed to fit it. "Firefang – Male Raptor – Level 66. Tamed by Ronald Weasley". After helping the raptor inside, Ron closed the door again, laying down between the large raptor and the small Dodo and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 5 - Luna Lovegood

Quick Author's Note for Author Reference:

Harry – Level 4 – 7 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Boots_

Ronald – Level 8 (Nugget – Level 6, Firefang – Level 66) – 10 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Slingshot, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Boots, Hide Sleeping Bag, Thatch Foundation, Walls, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door_

Luna – Level 15 – 36 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Slingshot, Bola, Bow, Arrow, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Boots, Hide Sleeping Bag, Simple Bed, Thatch Foundation, Walls, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door, Mortar & Pestle, Narcotic, Cooking Pot, Waterski, Paintbrush_

Draco – Level 3 – 0 Engram Point

 **Unlocked:** _Hatchet, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt_

Hermione – Level 6 (Spitter – Level 19) – 26 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Hatchet, Campfire, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Boots_

* * *

Chapter Five – Luna Lovegood – What a wonderful world.

Luna smiled as her friends all met back up (although a little explaining had to happen in regards to Spitter, who Harry had almost attacked). Still, as two-thirds of the Golden Trio met in a tight hug, and Spitter received a pat to the head, Luna watched on with a soft smile. "Well, now that most of us are together, we should locate Ron."

A series of concerned looks passed through the group at the thought of the redhead who had a tendency get angry or attack things blindly. "It's too late to go after Weasel now," Draco suddenly broke the silence, his gaze on the sky, "It's almost dark. We need to find shelter."

Instantly Hermione was in scholarship mode, going through her engrams, surprised to see she had unassigned levels, jumping health on both, she glanced back at her friends, "Let's all look at what we all have, before joining sources to make a place for us all to sleep for the night." She suggested.

The others (including Malfoy) slowly approached, and Luna had to smile at Hermione's wise decision of working together – glad the brunette had taken her advice. Waiting for the others to open their information first, Luna followed, ignoring some of the shocked stares when her level became truly noticeable.

It didn't take long before it became clear that much of the building would be done by her (not that she minded). After the others gathered, and gave her the material, she set to work at making their home for the first night, starting off with a three by three hut, requiring 9 ceiling, 9 foundation, 2 door frames and 2 doors (for the front and back doors), and 8 walls. Once it was done, it was filled with four bed (one for each of them), along with a cooking pot, and two campfires. Beds were put at a slight distance, with Draco's in the opposite corner, and the rest of the space was left empty.

"We can use this for a temporary base for the moment while we continue to grow and become more adept to this world. It seems like a fairly safe place, being on the beach." Luna suggested, as she made water skins for everyone, and passed them out, smiling reassuringly at Draco when he hesitated, "Take it, Draco . . . we're all friends in this place. It's what is out there that is our enemy. We need to trust one another to survive." She told the Malfoy heir.

Draco sneered at her in response, but took the item a little quicker after that, as well as the Slingshot, Bow, 10 arrows, and 2 Bolas she also handed to everyone. "Thanks" He muttered gruffly, before moving off to his bed.

Harry frowned before turning to Luna and Hermione. "Let's turn in for the night. Tomorrow we can scout a bit for Ron, and hopefully find him. Perhaps we should venture out in parties of two? The others staying close to base to see what we can do to level up – maybe catch a few more friends to help us out around here."

The two girls nodded, hugging him before heading to their own beds, Luna glancing to Hermione's bunk when the brunette glanced in Draco's direction, "Good night Draco."

Draco turned towards her, hesitating before nodding in her direction once, and Luna had to smile faintly. Perhaps next time it should be Hermione who hands him his new equipment. As the other's fell asleep she quietly thought about the day that had happened. Draco and Hermione had come to an understanding when she'd saved his life (even if he would have come back to life anyways). The others had found each other, and their tribe was just missing one more person. Still, they had a lot to do.

She looked around her friends, smiling to see them sleeping peacefully (Hermione cuddling next to Spitter), before falling asleep herself.

\- ) Harry Potter: Survival Evolved ( -

The next morning had Luna waking up early, silently settling down in front of the Campfire, throwing in some Meat to cook up for everyone. Glancing at the others, she smiled faintly, pulling the meat out as each one cooked, until there was 8 pieces done.

The smell of food had the others waking up and gathering around, Luna passing 2 pieces of meat, and 5 berries to each person for breakfast, "So, who is staying here, and who is going out?" She asked curiously.

There was silence, before Hermione swallowed her last berry, "I was thinking, to start out, perhaps you and Harry could go search. Draco, Spitter and I can stay here, I want to level him up a bit before he ventures to far from camp. He's the lowest level out of all of us, and everything on the island has a taste for him now."

Draco huffed, throwing a piece of meat at her, that Spitter quickly intersected and ate, "Not everything, just most of everything," He admitted, managing an awkward, half smile.

Luna nodded, smiling at Harry, "Sounds like a good plan. Hopefully he'll be close by. We'll leave after we get some supplies on us." She stated, before standing up, heading out with the others close behind, gathering rocks and supplies for extra arrows for both her and harry, before suggesting they both bring enough meat, and taking an extra water skin, filled with water.

With a wish of luck from their other tribe mates (made official when Hermione discovered how to make a tribe and invited everyone to the 'Wizard Clan,' accidentally making herself leader) they headed out on foot.

"We should really see about taming a few creatures to take with us, you know." Harry commented after a moment, "I saw saddles in the engrams further on, we could find creatures to tame that won't require us to walk everywhere." He stated, a curious smile at the thought.

Luna nodded, glancing around, her bow in hand as she walked around, "I agree completely, we'll consider mounts after we find Ron and bring him back with us." She mused with a smile. "I have a few of the saddles available for unlocking," She added after a moment, before pulling up her engram page, "Phiomia – whatever that is, Parasaur, Raptor, Pachy, and Ichthyosaur." She added, before closing it out.

Harry thought for a moment, only having seen one of the said dinosaurs around, "Well, I know the Parasaur is pretty fast. If I remember right, Ichthyosaur is one of the water dinosaurs . . . I like dinosaurs as a kid. And, Raptors were thought to be fast as well. I think right now, we'll keep those in mind." Harry suggested, as they walked deeper into the forest.

Luna nodded in agreement, before changing the subject, "Where do you think Ronald might be?" She asked.

Harry was about to respond when a loud hiss was heard, and both turned to see a large feline, with long teeth stalk out from the trees in front of them, "That's not a dinosaur," Harry said slowly.

Luna's eyes were wide, before suddenly her slingshot was out, "Knock it out! It's a predator, it can protect us!" She declared.

Harry quickly did as was suggested, the both of them using stones to hit the cat in the mouth and body, while trying to avoid its own attacks. 37 rocks later, an hour of avoiding, and nearly losing all their health – and having to gather more rocks as they ran away, and the Saber was down. Glancing down at it, Harry read the information. Wild Female Sabertooth – Level 25.

Luna was already shoving Narcoberries and raw meat at it, "Harry, go hunt some stuff down. We'll need more meat. I only brought a few raw meat with us." Harry nodded, using the bow to take down some of the Dilos and Dodos with in a 10-minute walk around the Sabertooth, letting Luna do the taming. Returning every 15 minutes to stuff more Narcoberries and meat into the Sabertooth, it was just under an hour before the Saber was tamed up, level jumping from 25 to 31, and Luna was given the option to name the all dark grey feline. Within a few moments, the new feline named 'Shroud' was walking with them, and the trek suddenly felt a lot safer.

10 minutes into the walk had them learning they could whistle the feline commands, and send it to attack the Dodos for them, and it willingly took on any predator that got close to them. Which is how they ran into the red and white raptor that appeared out of nowhere.

"Shroud, get it!" Harry shouted, as the Raptor ran towards them, at the exact same time a familiar red head showed up behind the raptor – a Dodo in his arms.

"No, call of the cat! Firefang, stand down! They're friends!" Eyes wide as the two predators clashed, Firefang stood down first, trying to back up towards Ron.

Harry was quick to do the same, "Shroud. Back. No!" After a final swipe, the cat retreated as well, both sets of students calming their individual predators until looking at each other, "A raptor huh? How'd you manage that Ron?"

Ron grinned, walking forward to give Harry their equivalent of a hug (a man hug at that), clapping each other on their back, "He showed up just outside of the hut I made for Nugget and I. Took him out with a slingshot, and fed him meat and berries for about 40 minutes." He stated proudly, before nodding to the cat, "How'd you get . . . Blimey, those are some huge teeth!"

Harry chuckled, petting Shroud's head, "Yeah, Shroud's quite the Sabertooth. Ran into her while looking for you. Took us a long time to knock her out, and just as long to tame her. Anyway, Hermione and Malfoy are back at camp, should we head back?"

Ron froze, eyes wide, "Malfoy? Why is he with ya'll!" Ron demanded, eyes flashing.

Luna settled a hand on Ron's shoulder, "Because we all have a common enemy. The dinosaurs and animals on this island. It's safer to work together, past our difference, than to die repeatedly." She explained, whistling to Shroud, before turning and heading in the direction of home.

Harry nudged Ron before turning to follow, "He keeps to himself if that helps, apparently, Hermione saved him or something . . . so he only deals with her. But Luna is right, we need to work together to survive. When we get back, Hermione will add you to the tribe." He stated, as Luna glanced at Ron's level before passing him a few items that she crafted on the spot.

Ron glanced at the bow and arrow, before walking next to Luna, the two glancing over each other's information, and more items exchanged hands, a few unnoticed level ups happening between the two of them, agreeing to save engrams until everyone was together to see what was needed, and what the others didn't already have.


	8. Chapter 6 - Hermione Granger

Quick Author's Note for Author Reference:

Tribe: Wizard Clan

Harry – Level 18 – (Shroud[Saber] – Level 31)155 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Boots_

Ronald – Level 22 (Nugget[Dodo] – Level 6, Firefang[Raptor] – Level 66) – 186 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Slingshot, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Boots, Hide Sleeping Bag, Thatch Foundation, Walls, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door_

Luna – Level 36 – 384 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Slingshot, Bola, Bow, Arrow, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Boots, Hide Sleeping Bag, Simple Bed, Thatch Foundation, Walls, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door, Mortar & Pestle, Narcotic, Cooking Pot, Waterski, Paintbrush_

Draco – Level 15 – 120 Engram Point

 **Unlocked:** _Hatchet, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt_

Hermione – Level 21 (Spitter[Dilo] – Level 23) – 198 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Hatchet, Campfire, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Boots, Storage Box_

Chapter Six – Hermione Granger – A little bit of training

As Hermione watched Harry and Luna head off into the woods, she glanced over at Malfoy who was currently flipping through his menu, his expression lingering on his wand. "I was that way, too. When I realized, nothing worked here. I still find myself hovering over it, wanting to pull it out and recheck through all the spells I know." She admitted, walking over to his side.

Draco looked at her in surprise, before his features twisted into a sneer, opening his mouth to respond, before pausing, shutting it again, and taking a deep breath, "I suppose any witch or wizard would feel naked without magic, even one who's lived with it shorter than another." He finally stated, half gritting his teeth in his attempt to be nice about it.

Hermione smiled faintly at the effort before sitting down, "I have lived with it all my life actually. I might be a muggleborn, but I've always had my magic. Always dealt with it. I made cookies float since I was two. I've always had a habit of making things come to me when I wanted them to. Or changing the color of other girls' hair and clothing when they made fun of me." Her voice faltered, realizing she'd admitted to being bullied to her bully.

Draco was frowning though, his expression closing off as he seemed to realize something, "You've been bullied all your life by muggles, haven't you? For being magical – when you didn't even know you were a witch."

Hermione picked at the sand beneath her, "It wasn't that bad. But, I always knew I was different. And so did the other kids. When I got my letter, it was like everything made sense finally. This is why I didn't fit in with the other kids, the muggles. Because I wasn't like them. I was magical, I was special, I was a witch. Going to Hogwarts was the best thing ever. Seeing it for the first time, going into the doors . . ."

She hesitated here, glancing up at him, and seeing his wide eyed, innocent interest, she took a deep breath before continuing, ". . . and then it didn't feel so magical. I was still teased, bullied. By my own house even. Know-It-All. Insufferable. Goody-Two-Shoes. Teacher's Pet. The names they used where always whispered where I could hear them . . . and then came thing words from the Slytherins. Accusations of stealing magic. Cheating. As I got older it got worse, good grades from spreading my legs. All kinds of horrible things. Where I thought I would finally fit in, be around others like me, not muggles . . . I was out casted for my blood type . . . and my knowledge.

"I never meant to come across that 'insufferable,' but here was a world I was a part of, that all of my life had been fantasy and suddenly it was reality. I had to know everything I could about it. You grew up with everything being fact. Suddenly, it was real for me, and . . . so I dived head first into it. I had read first through third year books before starting Hogwarts for the first year. I didn't mean to show off, I was just excited to know that I had the answers, that I was being taught this stuff, not just reading books, books that in the muggle world would just be fiction.

"Things became easier after I became friends with Harry and Ron, but even then, life was hard. Because then we were fighting with You-Know-Who. I went from being a too-smart mudblood, to Harry's Mudblood Best Friend, and all of a sudden, the amazing world I had just found . . . became deadly. Once bullied for my blood status, I became hated and a target for my blood status and my friends."

Hermione sighed, looking up at Draco whose expression had become unreadable, "I guess . . . that's what you purebloods seem to forget about us Muggleborns. You guys have lived in this amazing world, the Wizarding World, all your lives. And are taught to hate us Muggleborns, bully us. But, we were bullied for being different before we found out we are witches and wizards. Bullying is all we know. In this world, and the muggle world. It's hard enough living in two worlds, it makes it harder when neither world accepts you fully. You find yourself wondering, where should you go, when nowhere is home. Perhaps it's why I'm kinda happy to be here. Here, it's a whole new world to both you and me. There is no pureblood, or muggleborn here. There is no witch or muggle. It's human and dinosaurs. Here, we're on equal ground."

Draco suddenly stood, and Hermione froze, wondering if she'd gone too far as he moved to stand in front of her before sticking a hand out sudden, and slowly a half smirk appeared on his face, one that was almost friendly, "Hello, my name is Draconius Malfoy, but most call me Draco. It seems we've both become trapped in an unfamiliar world, perhaps we can join to survive it."

Hermione's eyes lit up before she accepted his hand, surprised when he turned their hands, drawing them to his face to press his lips against the back of her hand, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger . . . my friends call me 'Mione. I suppose joining together is the best idea, I look forward to working with you, Draco."

Draco smiled, a real smile as he nodded, "And I, you, 'Mione. Now, let's start on training me."

Hermione smiled at the reminder of what they were supposed to do while the others were looking for Ronald, and immediately set Draco to work gathering resources, "Gathering stuff gives you experience, and it'll be a good way for you to get stuff so you can make some different items. It'll also help you learn more about your menu. I know you're getting better, but by the end of the day, you'll be a pro. I'm going to learn the engram for the Storage Box and start working on gathering us a bunch of supplies so we have extras, if you start to feel like you're carrying too much, drop it off in a storage box."

Draco looked up from where he was currently working on picking a rock apart, "Why not make a different box for each resource. They should fit into the house. One for rocks, flint, fiber, wood, thatch, and two for miscellaneous?"

Surprised by the suggestion, Hermione's eyes lit up, her head quickly nodding up and down, "That's brilliant! I'll get on it! I'll let you know when they're done!" She opened her Engram List, unlocking the Engram before heading into her crafting screen to see what it would need. She immediately winced at the cost, the 10 fiber wasn't bad. But the wood and thatch was outrageous. For the seven they would need, she was look at 175 wood, 140 thatch and 70 fiber. Knowing she'd never be able to carry that much, she decided to start with one box, and use it to store the stuff for the other boxes.

Heading towards a nearby tree, she took out the axe before using it to hit at the tree. Between that tree and the tree, she followed it up with using the pick (which was better at gathering thatch, rather than wood), she'd managed to collect 32 pieces of wood and 23 pieces of thatch (a little more than the 25 wood, and 20 thatch the engram called for). Heading towards some bushes next, she began to gather the fiber, checking her inventory until she'd hit that 10 mark she was looking for (about two and a half bushes).

Immediately heading into her inventory, she made the item up before watching her weight drop -significantly. Eyes wide, she stared at the numbers for a moment, mentally adding up what the difference had to have been. Almost 12 pounds if she was right. Suddenly grinning, realizing this might not be too bad, she gathered up the rest of the fiber she would need, before standing in a groove of trees and hitting each one she could reach. Noticing that now she was extremely overburdened with weight, she made up as many storage boxes as she could (three more, for a total of four out of the seven) and watched as she could move again, heading deeper into the little thicket of trees to finish gathering more items, finishing the last of the seven boxes quickly – although they, in themselves seemed kinda heavy.

Rushing back to the house, she quickly set them up against a wall in a quick order of: Stone, Flint, Wood, Thatch, Fiber, and the Misc. two. Poking her head out the door she glanced to where Draco was now busying himself with in a thicket of bushes, "Draco, come here so I can point out which of these are which!" She suggested, watching Draco head towards her, noticing Spitter was trailing after him, cooing for treats.

Leading him (and the Dilo) inside, she pointed to them one at a time, explaining what each was for, "Hopefully we can find a way to label them later, but I figured putting the stuff from rocks together, the stuff from trees together, and then the fiber and random boxes at the end made the most sense." She explained as she watched him put different items from his inventory into the boxes, before doing the same herself, freeing up the rest of her space.

"It makes sense to me, are we planning to shove berries into the random-stuffed boxes?" Draco asked, glancing at her, a finger hoovering over an item. At her nod, he finished sorting the last of his stuff into the final boxes, grinning in triumph before looking over at her, "So, I've gained about two levels just by gathering, I figured boosting health was a good idea for now, but at least I'm finally level 5."

Hermione nodded in approval before glancing at him, "Perfect, let's do a new method for leveling you now. Let's go hunting. We need more food, I don't know about you but I'm low, and getting hungry, and I bet Spitter would like some meat too.

Looking a little nervous, Draco nodded before heading out, "Alright, let's do this." He agreed, pulling out the axe and glancing at Hermione, "Uhm, I'm not going to die – again – right?" He asked.

Hermione smiled, shaking her head, "No, we're just going after Dodos, and I'll have Spitter with us, so if something attacks, she'll defend us. Hold on and I'll make sure she's leveled up and on neutral." While doing this, she showed Draco the commands, how to open Spitter's profile, leveling up her health three times, and her melee damage once, before exiting out and showing him how to hover press a part in the air that cycled the aggressive setting to neutral.

She then led Draco out, starting to point out different Dodos for Draco to chase and whack at. It didn't take long for him to continue to level up, collecting the items, and eventually shifting from his axe to his slingshot, knocking dodos out, before finishing the kill and collection of their meat and hide with his axe and pick (going back and forth to get even levels of both hide and meat.

By the time it was getting dark (and they'd paused for a break so that Draco and she could cook up some of the meat to eat, Draco had jumped up to level 15, and she had been able to jump to level 21. Calling it done, she followed him back to the house before pausing when a raptor jumped from the trees, both leveling their weapons before Draco called out to her, "Wait, look. It's with Harry." Sure enough, following the raptor out was a Saber, Harry, Luna, a Dodo – and carrying the Dodo, Ronald.

Hermione let out a sigh, watching the other's approach, sending Ron an invite to the tribe and walking him throw accepting it before smiling in relief, "Thank goodness they found you, Ronald."

Ron didn't respond however, instead glaring at Draco who stood at her side, "I see he's still here. Why can't something eat you? Permanently?"

Immediately tension was rising, the two males glaring at each other, as Harry and Hermione exchanged concerned glances before she turned towards Ron, "Enough, Ronald. He's here to help, and is an ally now. I'd think before making those comments again – or I might look the other way should he decide to kill you in retaliation. After all, you'll come back to life. Now, let's sit down and have dinner, if there isn't going to be any more stupid comments, and you can tell us about your trip, Luna. Harry."

Leading the way into the house, Draco sticking close, but still glaring at Ron, the tribe gathered around the fire, letting some meat cook up as the exchanged tales, and informed the others in level ups (everyone having succeeding reached level 15 or higher). So far, for day two in a new world . . . they were surviving.


	9. Chapter 7 - Harry Potter Draco Malfoy

Quick Author's Note for Author Reference:

Tribe: Wizard Clan

Harry – Level 18 – (Shroud[Saber] – Level 31)93 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Boots, Thatch Foundation, Wall, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door. Wooden Foundation, Wall, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door. Dinosaur Gate and Doors. Wooden Fence Foundation._

Ronald – Level 22 (Nugget[Dodo] – Level 6, Firefang[Raptor] – Level 66) – 177 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Slingshot, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Boots, Hide Sleeping Bag, Thatch Foundation, Walls, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door, Raptor Saddle_

Luna – Level 36 – 256 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Slingshot, Bola, Bow, Arrow, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Hat, Cloth Boots, Hide Sleeping Bag, Simple Bed, Thatch Foundation, Walls, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door, Mortar & Pestle, Narcotic, Cooking Pot, Waterski, Paintbrush, Hide Gloves, Hide Boots, Hide Hat, Refining Forge, Smithy, Preserving Bin, Tranq Arrow, Metal Hatchet, Metal Pick, Pike, Crossbow, Wooden Spike Wall, Metal Spike Wall,_

Draco – Level 15 (Chomp[Spino] – Level 74, Slytherin[Raptor] – Level 24) – 106 Engram Point

 **Unlocked:** _Hatchet, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Spy Glass, Feeding Trough_

Hermione – Level 21 (Spitter[Dilo] – Level 28, Corbin[Raptor] – Level 58) – 165 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Hatchet, Campfire, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Boots, Storage Box, Large Storage Box, Hide Pants, Hide Shirt, Raptor Saddle_

* * *

Chapter Seven – Harry Potter – The Meeting of the Minds

The animosity with in the tribe was thick through dinner. Draco sat on one side of the fire, and Ron had promptly sat opposite, leveling a glare on the blonde through the flames. It left the other three members of the tribe a tad uncomfortable, not wanting to take sides. Yet, they knew the animosity had to settle if they wanted this tribe thing to work – and all five of them to survive easily with in this odd world.

Hermione was the first to sit, lowering herself by Draco as she shoved some meat into the fire, and Harry was faintly surprised to see Malfoy offer her a faint smile. Glancing to Luna with a clear look of uncertainty, she motioned for him to sit to the side – neutral ground – but closer to Ron. Taking his own seat, Luna sat next to him, adding meat to the fire, helping Hermione prepare dinner.

"So," Luna started, turning to Malfoy and Hermione, "How did your training session go?"

Harry immediately turned their way, curious about this as well. Draco had been struggling when they'd left, dying too much to really get a chance to learn how to properly survive before they'd found him.

Draco was the first to respond, surprising the group with his use of Hermione's nickname, "'Mione and I worked hard. I'm finally comfortable to move around, could take on a few Dodos myself, and a Dilo. And I haven't died yet today." Ron's muttering of 'It's still early,' was ignored, as Malfoy pointed towards the storage boxes Harry hadn't noticed earlier, "While I was working on leveling up and becoming more comfortable with this place, 'Mione was gathering resources. In order, the first one is Stone, then Flint, Wood, Thatch, Fiber, and the last two are for other items."

Hermione nodded, smiling, "Yes, Draco did really well today. Majority of the meat we've got for dinner tonight is because he went on a killing spree. I'm probably going to make another storage box tomorrow for hide, as well. It's scattered all over the other two boxes, taking up space."

Luna held up a hand, shaking her head, "I think there's a better storage box we could look at instead, if we're high enough. What levels are everyone at." As levels were stated, Luna smiled in pleasure, realizing everyone had taken the day to level up like they should have, from making items, just as much as for killing things that attacked, or was low enough to take on.

Hermione was opening her engram pages, as she looked at the others, "I think we all shouldn't unlock the same things. We get points when we level up, and we don't know if there might be a cap on this. To play it safe, we should avoid unlocking some of the same stuff so we can get more things in the long run."

Luna nodded in agreement, motioning for everyone else to open their pages as well, "Alright then, let's see what we need right now, based on everyone's levels. Draco, you're lowest right – at 15? With Harry at 18, so both of you are in the same set of unlocked engrams so, we'll let you guys work on unlocking any of those we might need. Hermione and Ron can unlock in the 20s, and I'll hit the 25s, 30s and 35s. If you guys see something we might need, say it and we'll see if we should unlock it." Luna directed, before letting them work on choosing engrams.

It didn't take them very long before it was mostly settled on (though both Draco and Hermione were a tad annoyed with Ron who only contribution would be a Raptor Saddle for HIS raptor. Harry watched Hermione quietly talk Draco down from confronting Ron, and instead focus on the two things he was told to go ahead and buy – a Spy Glass and a Feeding Trough. The later had also annoyed the blonde – Harry had noticed – when he'd commented about buying something when he was one of the two that didn't have any pets, and when one member had two. Hermione had instantly claimed the large storage box as she unlocked it, and had pouted at some of the things Luna had claimed before being told she could unlock them too when she hit their levels.

Harry was starting to notice Hermione's preference for unlocking had to do with gathering resources and organizing them for the tribe. She also set to unlock the Hide Shirt and Pants to save Luna some engram point, as Luna had a large list to unlock, including the rest of the Hide Clothes, a Refining Forge and Smithy, a Preserving Bin for them to store Berries and Meat in, a Tranq Arrow, Wooden and Metal Spike Walls, a Metal Pick, Hatchet and Pike, and then a Crossbow. Leaving him, Harry, with the Wooden Building Supplies – Wooden Wall, Ceiling, Doorframe, Door, Foundation. He'd also stated he wanted to unlock the Wooden fence foundation, Dinosaur Gate and its doors so they could put a wall up around their small base.

As things were unlocked, engram points dropped – more vastly on some than others. Especially when Harry had to go back to unlock other items to get to the Wooden items, "Alright, so everyone knows," Harry spoke up, gathering attention, "Some things, it looks like, need other items unlocked before you unlock them. I had to go back and unlock all the thatch building stuff to get to the wood. I think I'll be our builder, working with unlocking that stuff, so no one else should go back when we want to move up to the next levels, and so on."

Draco, who was currently looking at Luna's Engrams to see what was ahead spoke up as well, "When I get high enough, so you all know, I'll be unlocking everything we need to farm, so we won't have to constantly go out and gather berries and whatever else. So, save your seeds for me. Also, it looks like any feces you find," At this Draco made a face, "save that as well for compost."

Once the rest of the engram unlocking was done, dinner was handed out – three pieces of meat to everyone, plus raw meat for the meat eating dinos, and then 15 berries to everyone as well (and the Dodo). Once everyone had eaten, it was agreed that they'd all go to bed, with a big day planned for the next day – as Hermione and Draco announced they wanted to go taming some creatures – especially for Draco – and warning that if they tamed anything with a saddle that they could unlock on the spot, they would.

Luna promised to stay around their base, and help Harry expand and upgrade it to wood, as well as get some of the new necessary items built up so they could get into the better tools, before wishing everyone a good night. No one said anything when Draco pulled his bed a bit closer to their side, and another bed was set up for Ron.

* * *

Draco Malfoy

Draco walked next to Hermione, with the Dilo trotting behind them, cooing every occasionally, as they kept an eye out and talked, "Weasel isn't happy I'm here . . . I'm not sure how long he will keep quiet about it, but I'm certain he's going to eventually throw a fit and get me kicked out."

Hermione shook her head, glancing at the blonde, "I'm the leader of this tribe, he can't kick you out without my permission. If he wants to push those buttons, I'll kick him out and anyone who wants to go with him before I force you out." She assured, frowning slightly, "I'm hoping he'll come around though. He's very set in his ways."

Draco sighed, looking ahead, "So was I . . . but I changed when it came to Muggleborns."

Hermione smiled faintly, "True, but Ron . . . he's more stubborn than you. You have an intelligent head on your shoulders, and will listen to another's argument . . . Ron, he can be more stubborn and self-absorbed." She admitted with another frown, "He's not a bad guy, and can be a loyal friend . . ."

Draco laughed bitterly, turning to look at her, "A loyal friend, how many times has he ignored you when he was bad at you? Look at how he treated Potter when he became the fourth champion. If he was loyal, he'd let those things slide, he'd trust you and Potter . . . . he wouldn't risk your friendship every time he was angry and ignored you both. He's not loyal . . . he's a user."

Hermione's expression was faintly concerned, and a little thoughtful at these words, knowing he was partially right before Draco put a hand on her shoulder suddenly, "Look, we can worry about all of that later. We can go ahead and have hope things will be okay right now. Why don't we work on finding some tames instead? Preferably something that can eat Weasel."

Hermione managed a faint smile before nodding, "I think we should both try to find some raptors at least. Harry and Luna got lucky with that Saber, but a raptor should be within our range."

Draco nodded before pausing and pointing ahead to a large, extremely large dinosaur, "Er, Hermione. I want that." Draco suddenly declared, his eyes going wide and a grin stretching across his face as Hermione looked towards what he was pointing at and paled greatly.

"Erm, Draco . . . . that's not a raptor."

Draco laughed, grabbing her hand and tugging her into the tree line, heading up the ridge that overlooked the beach, "I know! It's better! We have the tranq arrows from Luna, and our bows. We'll start with that. Remember what she said, wait a few seconds between each shot. Don't worry, we'll be fine." He declared, stopping at the edge of the ridge and aiming the bow towards the Spinosaurus, grinning, "Come on, please 'Mione. Imagine their faces!"

Sighing, Hermione finally nodded, watching the first arrow fly, before shooting another herself. It took close to 40 arrows to bring the Spino down, before they both where rushing down the cliff towards it, Hermione reaching it first from where she'd upped her movement speed a few levels ago, "Level 52, Dray! Female!" She called to him, already shoving meat on it, "Put the Narcotics on it – all of them. Might as well be safe, and settle in to baby sit this thing. It'll be a long tame."

Draco came to a stop next to her, grinning, "True, but it'll be a new tame for us, and well worth it."

Hermione laughed in agreement as she sat down to wait out the tame, letting Draco take control of his new pet.

* * *

"Another, quick Hermione! They're coming back!" Draco shouted, as he checked over the injured Spino, watching Hermione fire another arrow into each of the raptors before one went down, followed closely by a second, "Thank god. They only got a single hit in, but it dropped the efficiency a lot. We'll be lucky if she tames out above level 65." He announced, as he watched Hermione check each of the raptors.

"They're both out. One is level 12, the other level 37. I've got meat in both, but keep the Narcotics on the spino, it drops torpor way fast, I'll gather Narcoberries for these guys."

Draco nodded, turning back to the Spino, "The Spino looks to be almost done, maybe another hour, it's a little further than two-thirds tamed. You take the higher-level raptor, since I've got this monster Spino, and I'll take the lower level."

Hermione smiled, walking to his side and adding some of the extra meat she'd collected when she'd accidentally aggro-ed the two raptors on her (and in return the Spino and him), onto the Spino, "Sure, that's kind of you . . . thank you. You'll like the lower level one more anyways. It's green with silver feathers."

Draco chuckled, glancing at the curly-haired witch, "A Slytherin Raptor? Oh, I'm definitely claiming it. What's the other one look like? Red and Gold?"

Hermione laughed with a shake of her head, "Nope, try Black with Silver feathers." Draco nodded, glancing back and whistling appreciatively, "I know right, pretty thing. Both are males."

Draco made his way over to them, glancing at them each, "Mine is already going up, it won't take very long, and the other one will be just a tad longer it looks like. But we should have them both up before the Spino."

Hermione grinned, "Good, then we'll be able to use them to help us keep others off the Spino."

* * *

By the time the next hour had passed, putting it just a little past midday, both Raptors were tamed up (Hermione unlocking the Raptor Saddle so they both could get saddles on them), and the Spino was one bite of food away from being up and tamed. As it ate the last bit of food, it climbed back to its feet and stared down at the two of them as Draco was given the opportunity to name it, quickly naming him Chomp.

"So, shall we head back now? Or keep taming?" Hermione asked from atop her new Raptor – Corbin.

Draco glanced up at her from next to Slytherin – his appropriately named Raptor, "Head back. We can level these guys, Spitter and Chomp as we go." He declared, before they started their way back, whistling all four of the creatures to attack my target before attacking anything in their way. By the time they reached camp, Spitter had gained 5 levels, both Raptors had gained 7, and the Spino had gained 8.

And both Harry and Luna had jumped when the Spino rushed out of the tree line after a Parasaur, and to Draco's great amusement, Ronald had screamed before fainting. He smirked at Hermione who looked on at the Redhead in alarm, "So worth it." He declared, reach over from Slytherin's back to pat Chomp on the neck as the Spino ate into the Parasaur, harvesting it.


	10. Chapter 8 - Ronald Weasley

Quick Author's Note for Author Reference:

Tribe: Wizard Clan

Harry – Level 19 – (Shroud[Saber] – Level 31)99 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Boots, Thatch Foundation, Wall, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door. Wooden Foundation, Wall, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door. Dinosaur Gate and Doors. Wooden Fence Foundation, Standing Torch_

Ronald – Level 22 (Nugget[Dodo] – Level 6, Firefang[Raptor] – Level 66) – 177 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Slingshot, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Boots, Hide Sleeping Bag, Thatch Foundation, Walls, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door, Raptor Saddle_

Luna – Level 36 – 256 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Slingshot, Bola, Bow, Arrow, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Hat, Cloth Boots, Hide Sleeping Bag, Simple Bed, Thatch Foundation, Walls, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door, Mortar & Pestle, Narcotic, Cooking Pot, Waterski, Paintbrush, Hide Gloves, Hide Boots, Hide Hat, Refining Forge, Smithy, Preserving Bin, Tranq Arrow, Metal Hatchet, Metal Pick, Pike, Crossbow, Wooden Spike Wall, Metal Spike Wall,_

Draco – Level 15 (Chomp[Spino] – Level 74, Slytherin[Raptor] – Level 24) – 106 Engram Point

 **Unlocked:** _Hatchet, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Spy Glass, Feeding Trough_

Hermione – Level 21 (Spitter[Dilo] – Level 28, Corbin[Raptor] – Level 58) – 165 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Hatchet, Campfire, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Boots, Storage Box, Large Storage Box, Hide Pants, Hide Shirt, Raptor Saddle_

* * *

Chapter Eight – Ronald Weasley – Just take them down

A punch against a tree didn't feel near as good as he was hoping it would – despite the sting in his hand. A few was hitting the target, but it wasn't until it completely broke apart and disappeared that he felt a bit better. Draco Malfoy. Here. With everyone, and the others were pretending he wasn't there torment from the last four years. They were treating him like one of them! And he definitely wasn't. He was a sneaky, sly, no-good, can't be trusted Slytherin!

Another tree burst under his fury – and a rock. A soft half coo half growl met his ears, and he spun around to see Firefang staring at him in concern. Ron ran a hand through his hair, opening his inventory and switching some stuff into Firefang's so he wasn't so overburdened, as he spoke to his friend, and mount, "I'm fine, Fire. Just . . . annoyed. I mean, how can they be turning a blind eye to that . . . that blonde ferret! Don't they remember everything he's done to us! He can't be trusted . . . and Hermione's just all over him! He was the worst to her, and she's like his new best friend."

Ron shook his head before leading the raptor to where they were storing the stuff that Luna and Harry where using to upgrade their 'hut' that they're calling a house. He glanced up at the progress, curious about it and was surprised to see the whole set up was now wood, and harry had added on an extra side, creating an exaggerated "L" Shape and was now working on a second floor as well.

"Whatcha think? Looks kinda like a house now, right?" Harry asked with a chuckle, running a hand through his hair, "I'm almost level 20! And as soon as I am, I'm adding a few new things to this place! For starters, I'm unlocking the windows I found out about in Luna's inventory – plus some reinforced stuff, like the door, and Dinosaur Gate to make sure things are safer. I'm going to wait until I'm level 30, or 35 before upgrading everything to stone though."

Ron had to chuckle at Harry's enthusiasm, nodding with a grin, "It does look pretty," he agreed, before tilting his head, "How's the set up going to be, it's a bit of a mess right now."

Harry chuckled in agreement, "I'm setting up actual rooms inside, so we'll have a kitchen area, a work area, a storage area, plus our main room. And upstairs will be small bedrooms, with a bed, a small storage box, and standing torch."

Ron frowned at the bedroom idea, "How small is small? Firefang and Nugget tend to stay close to me, and I think Hermione will want her Spitter with her."

Harry's delighted expression deflated slightly, "Ugh, I hadn't thought of the dinos . . . ." He admitted, "They won't be able to get up the ladder to the second floor." He added, sighing heavily.

Ron frowned, "Perhaps we can use the small rooms for now, and if we make the outer wall big enough, that can be our main base and we can each develop an idea for our own individual houses. Perhaps for right now we can work on some sort of stable for the dinosaurs? Adding to it as we tame stuff? We'll need some sort of stable eventually anyways. What if we tame creatures who won't be able to fit into houses?"

Harry nodded in agreement, placing a hand down on Shroud's head as the cat came up to his side, Luna trailing behind it, "I like the idea." He agreed, as he turned towards Luna, "So, Ron and I were talking about using the house here as a main base idea, and we can each work on our own time to make individual houses for us, and our smaller dinosaurs, and we can set up a stable for the rest, and larger dinos. Perhaps for the community creatures you and I talked about as well."

Ron looked curious, "Wait, community creatures?"

Luna giggled for a moment, smiling at Ron, "Yes, creatures we'll tame for community use, rather than creatures that we'll own individually. Stuff to help us. Plus, guards to wander around our home here to help protect us."

Ron grinned, whistling appreciatively, "Not a bad idea, real clever after all."

Harry nodded in delight, "The guard suggest was Draco's, I think he's afraid of dying again." He admitted, chuckling.

Immediately Ron's expression darkened, "Oh, he's 'Draco' now is he? How can you guys even be listening to him! He's the bloody enemy! We can't trust him. He's going to turn against us before you know it!" Ron hissed.

Harry looked at him in surprise before sighing, "Ron, we're trying hard to work together here. He's been a huge help, and he's just as powerless as us. Plus, he's starting to change. Especially around the Hermione. They had a talk while they were here training, and we were looking for you, and since then . . . he's changed, or at least . . . changing. He's really trying."

Ron grumbled, before spinning around a storming off. It was stupid, couldn't they see it! He'd lead them on, before feeding them to something just to save his own behind. He was a snake like that! Unreliable. They'd see, when it's too late. They'd know he was right. They might believe this changing act, but he didn't and he'd watch that snake, and when the ferret showed his true colors, he'd be ready to save the day . . . and then Hermione might notice him again.

He went back to slamming his fist into the trees, ignoring the rest of his items for the feel of a releasing his anger on something. Two more trees went down before he felt a little more controlled again, bringing back his axe before he continued to working on gathering the materials needed for Harry and Luna to continue construction.

Firefang suddenly paused, turning towards the forest line as a large dinosaur broke free. Ron's eyes went wide as he saw the Spinosaurus charge forward, followed quickly by two mounted raptors. He barely saw the white hair of the male before the Spino roared, and Ron's eyes rolled back.

* * *

It was only a short period of time before water hit his face, and he found himself waking up . . . to the Spinosaurus directly above him – the green text marking him as friend. Draco was cackling loudly from next to the Spino, while Hermione was trying to shush him, "Oh, Ron! I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to scare you with Chomp. We shouldn't have let him run ahead like that. Are you okay?" Hermione asked quickly, and Ron narrowed his eyes at her slight grin.

"I'm fine, who cares about your stupid creature." He huffed, watching both of them immediately narrow their eyes.

Draco spoke first, "Chomp is not stupid, in fact, he's a really smart dinosaur, and higher level than your Raptor. He was hard to take down as well, you should respect the work Hermione and I took on to take him, and Slytherin and Corbin down. We worked hard, the both of us, and you shouldn't discredit my work, and especially Hermione's work, just because you don't like me. She doesn't deserve that . . . in fact, she doesn't deserve any of your attitudes. You and I will have a talk one of these days, Weasel . . . and I don't think you'll like it when we do. You have a lot of growing up to do. You can hate me all you want, but you don't treat your friends much better either." Draco snarled angrily.

Hermione was quick to push herself between the two boys as Ron glared hard, "How dare you talk about me like that, you stupid ferret. You don't know the first thing about friends, so how dare you lecture me! I'm a freakin' amazing friend, just as the others. They're my best friends for a reason!"

As voices got louder, Luna and Harry rushed forward from where they'd been using Slytherin and Corbin to map out the Raptor Stables, eyeing the two males glaring at each other and Hermione between them trying to calm them down.

Draco gently moved Hermione back, gently putting himself in front of her, not trusting Ron as he was growing angrier, "A friend? A best friend? You constantly put Hermione down, and in public as well. You've turned you back on both of your friends plenty of times, especially when you refused to trust them, and instead acted out in aggression and suspicion. A friend doesn't do that. A friend stands by their friends no matter what. When the rest of the world is against them, you're supposed to be at their side, not leading the hate party.

"Think about it! You've never acted like a friend. You use 'Mione for her brain, letting her do your work for you, and then getting into arguments and ignoring her until you need a new project worked on. Your jealousy for Harry clouds your judgement, and you'll turn your back on him the moment he gains more fame, jealous that you are always in his shadow. How is that being friends?

"And Luna, you haven't been the nicest to either, calling her names as well. I'm changing, and being far nicer and more accepting than you've ever been – to all three of them. But you're so set into your ways, blinded by your hate for me, your jealousy of Harry's fame, and 'Mione's brain, and so programmed to see Luna as a Looney Bin Reject, to be anything more than a selfish, and disloyal spoiled brat.

"This is a whole new world, Weasley, where nothing we know applies. Nothing we've been taught is meant for this world. We're all starting out as outsiders in a new world, with the Muggleborns having a bit more of a head start for Muggle Studies into these creatures. So, give up your prejudices ways, try and act like a real friend and help us all work together to survive this place. You're either with our tribe, or you're against it. So, make up your mind, we gotta do this together. Are you with us? Or against us?"

Draco waited, his expression shifting to an almost smile before holding a hand out to Ron, "A truce, for now. You can hate me again when we all get home, but right now . . . we need you. What do you say? Can we do this together?"

Ron stared hard at the blonde's hand, before narrowing his eyes at him, "I don't trust you, and you're completely wrong about me. My friends know that. I'm by their sides. I'll join them, but I refuse to accept you. Just you wait, snake. You'll show your true colors, and when you do, I'll be there to help them kick you out." He shoved past Draco's hand, storming up to Firefang, and mounting him, "I'll be back Harry, 'Mione, Luna. I need to blow off steam. But I'd think hard about how much you trust Malfoy. He's spreading lies about me, when will he try to turn all of you against each other too."

As Ron stormed off on his Raptor, Hermione exchanged a concerned look with the others, as Draco sighed, "Well, that didn't go very well . . . I had hoped I would have knocked some sense into him, but he's too set into his ways . . . It's him I don't trust." He admitted, glancing at the other friends, "But you have known him longer . . . ."

Hermione was frowning though, "I think it's Ron we might want to watch. I don't want to believe it, but he's relentless when it comes to Draco, and far more conniving then many of us want to think . . . who knows what he might do to try and prove that we need to kick Draco out . . . He might unintentionally catch one of us in the crossfire." Hermione agreed with a heavy sigh.

Harry sighed before looking at the others, "I'll try talking to him again tonight . . . . but let's just try to keep you out of his way, Draco. Perhaps you and 'Mione can continue scouting. We need to work on Border Patrol creatures, and Community Tames anyways."

Draco sighed, but nodded, "Yeah, we got this, no worries . . . . but let us know if he starts to get a little worse, okay?" Harry nodded before looking out towards the forest, Draco following his gaze, "I don't think he'll come around Potter, I have a feeling this'll get worse before it gets better." He forewarned before turning to head over and help Hermione take the resources they'd gathered from the Spino and Raptors and into their storage boxes.


	11. Chapter 9 - Luna Lovegood

Quick Author's Note for Author Reference:

Tribe: Wizard Clan

Harry – Level 23 – (Shroud[Saber] – Level 31)125 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Boots, Thatch Foundation, Wall, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door. Wooden Foundation, Wall, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door. Dinosaur Gate and Doors. Wooden Fence Foundation, Standing Torch, Wooden Sign, Wooden Window Frame, Reinforced Wooden Door, Reinforced Dinosaur Gate_

Ronald – Level 22 (Nugget[Dodo] – Level 6, Firefang[Raptor] – Level 66) – 177 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Slingshot, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Boots, Hide Sleeping Bag, Thatch Foundation, Walls, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door, Raptor Saddle_

Luna – Level 39 – 316 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Slingshot, Bola, Bow, Arrow, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Hat, Cloth Boots, Hide Sleeping Bag, Simple Bed, Thatch Foundation, Walls, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door, Mortar & Pestle, Narcotic, Cooking Pot, Water skin, Paintbrush, Hide Gloves, Hide Boots, Hide Hat, Refining Forge, Smithy, Preserving Bin, Tranq Arrow, Metal Hatchet, Metal Pick, Pike, Crossbow, Wooden Spike Wall, Metal Spike Wall,_

Draco – Level 15 (Chomp[Spino] – Level 74, Slytherin[Raptor] – Level 24) – 106 Engram Point

 **Unlocked:** _Hatchet, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Spy Glass, Feeding Trough_

Hermione – Level 21 (Spitter[Dilo] – Level 28, Corbin[Raptor] – Level 58) – 165 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Hatchet, Campfire, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Boots, Storage Box, Large Storage Box, Hide Pants, Hide Shirt, Raptor Saddle_

* * *

Chapter Nine – Luna Lovegood – This must be Wonderland

Luna knew that the stress and animosity would only continue to grow between Draco and Ron, and she was concerned about when it would come to head, and what would happen when it did. They were in an unfamiliar and hostile place, and they needed to band together to survive it. Even losing one of their numbers could have a severe, negative impact upon the group as a whole.

And, Draco was trying. She could see it in the way he was opening up to Hermione more. He was treating her a bit nicer, as well . . . and she was just Looney Luna. Not to mention he had started to refer to Harry as Potter rather than some horrible nickname. Ronald, however, wasn't really trying . . . and she was certain he wouldn't until something drastic happened.

He had even started to take it out on Hermione, it seemed. She'd seen him glaring at her when he thought no one was looking – especially if she was locked into conversation with Draco, or giving the blonde any kind of attention. The jealousy and temper was easy to read in his expression, and it only reinforced her thoughts that things would get a lot, lot worse in the coming days . . . weeks . . . however long it took before things would finally change.

Hermione was also distressed by the most recent argument, and Luna could tell Harry was just as concerned by it. Especially with much of what Draco had brought up, and made them aware of, when it came to Ron's personality. Flaws that they had all overlooked after years of friendships, flaws they'd all become blind to and had only just know had their eyes opened to.

The remaining four had set up a small fire outside the house (to prepare dinner and allow them to keep an eye out for Ron, for when he should return). Harry had finished the house earlier, finishing up the individual rooms inside, and setting up bedrooms for everyone (going so far as to use signs next to each door to mark who was sleeping where – and action that allowed him to put Ron on the far opposite side of Draco's room).

He'd also been able to add a few windows to the bottom level, and a window into each of the bedrooms after he had hit level 20. She, herself, had managed to claim a few levels as well, while she had gotten to work making some of the different items she'd unlocked, including a refining forge, twenty wooden spike walls to protect the base until they could get an actual wall up, and a full set of hide for all five of them.

It was at that moment she remembered the hide of course, glancing at the others as she stood up and walked to the storage box that she'd put the hide clothes in, "Oh, so I forgot to mention, I got the hide clothes together for everyone, Hermione did the Shirts and Pants last night. I'll go ahead and pass them out." She stated with a smile, dropping a set in front of the other three, letting them quickly equip the new clothes before doing the same to her own, making a mental note to gather more berries in the morning to make the dye for her to dye her clothes.

"Thanks Luna . . . 'Mione." Draco stated, tugging at the sleeve of the Hide Shirt, as Hermione rolled her eyes and brushed out the slight ruffled hide on his shoulder. Luna eyed the two, acknowledging the obviously growing closeness between the two, and glancing to Harry who was smirking slightly at the image of Hermione now fussing over Draco's clothes as he playfully tried to warn her away.

"Hermione, leave the poor ferret alone." Harry chuckled, his eyes flashing with amusement, as he glanced at Luna's clothing, the normal look appearing odd on her, "You going to recolor those?" He asked, bringing everyone's attention to Luna.

Luna glanced up at where she was touching sections of the clothes, making mental notes of what colors she wanted before nodding once, "Of course, I'm thinking blue, purple and white for these." She declared with a grin, before looking over the others, "Uhm, do you guys have any requests for dyes?"

Instantly this started a new direction of conversation as different color combos where brought up. Harry had settled on Red and Black, with the idea of dying the threads of the hide yellow. Draco had agreed on a similar look, but where Harry had Red, he'd go with Green. And he was planning on dying the threads white (as close as he could get to Silver) before asking for extra dye for Slytherin's saddle. Hermione had been more hesitant, thoughtful before asking for some purple and green, blushing as she admitted they were her two favorite colors, and apologizing for really hating the color red after being surrounded by so much red for four years.

"Even before Hogwarts, I wasn't a fan of the color . . . . my bedroom back home has been painted green since I was five and picked it out . . . . Since we aren't at Hogwarts anymore, I'm not going to wear red unless I absolutely must. Plus, green will blend in better too when you go into the forest." Hermione explained, trying to save some face while Draco was smirking – a little proudly – and both Luna and Harry were laughing at her bright red cheeks.

It was at this point that many of the dinos looked up, and the four glanced towards the forest to see Ron approaching on Firefang, his body tense as he glanced over all of them, before leading Firefang into the stables and approaching – not looking at Draco, and focusing instead on Luna and Harry, "Dinner done?" His tone was clipped, and short, his expression closed.

Luna nodded, handing over three pieces of cooked meat for him, as well as his set of hide clothing, "If you want some berries, they're in the preserving bin. There's fresh meat in the feeding trough for the dinosaurs that Draco made, so Firefang will have food."

Ron didn't say anything else, instead storming inside and disappearing up the ladder. A few minutes later the slamming of his bedroom door was heard, and they could see his torch light up as he collapsed into bed.

Hermione sighed, and looked at the others, "Well, at least he made it home safely."

Luna nodded with a heavy sigh of her own, "Uhm, so what's the plan for tomorrow?" She asked, trying to turn the conversation onto another direction.

Hermione glanced around, her expression thoughtful, "Uhm, we need to work on leveling up – both ourselves and our dinosaurs . . . I also want to see about collecting some metal, and some of the other stuff we can't get around this area. Why don't we finish setting up the wall in the morning – it'll go by faster if the three (four of us, if Ron wants to help) gather the materials for Harry, while he sets up the walls. Then we can lock the door of the dinosaur gate, and head up towards the mountains to see what we can get up there? Maybe look for a few more tames?"

Luna nodded, while Draco looked thoughtful, "While we're up there, Luna and Harry can focus on gathering, you and I can see if we can tame up some of the predators for border control. I'm sure we'll see some of the predators up that way . . . hopefully. But we'll want to stay kinda close together. Make sure that we don't run into any trouble while on our own."

Luna smiled at the fact it was Draco suggesting they stick together to protect one another, and quickly added, "I agree. We can work our way up the mountain slowly, and while you guys are taming, we'll clean out the stone, and whatever else of that area – as well as hunt down meat or berries as it's need for the tames. We'll also want to keep a supply of food (for ourselves, and tames) as well as Narcotics on the dinosaurs we take up there."

Harry glanced at the others, "We'll take your raptors, and definitely Shroud with us . . . Spitter might want to stay here, she's a bit small, and we don't know what we'll meet up there. I think Chomp should stay as well, in case something breaks into the base."

Draco was silent for a moment before nodding to Harry's suggestion, "I'll make sure I have Chomp on neutral and Wander, so he can take out anything that gets in." He agreed, "We need to see about getting the two of you mounts tomorrow as well . . . While we head out, we'll keep the raptors with us, but I don't think any of us should ride them . . . we risk losing one another if someone takes off with the raptors, they're insanely fast."

Hermione yawned, stretching for a moment, "We can figure out more of the plan tomorrow after the fence is up, it's late and getting dark. Let's put out the fire and head inside for bed. We've got another long day ahead of us tomorrow."

It didn't take very long for everyone to tear down their mini camp site and put out the fire, before heading inside. Harry entered the Room next to Ron, and Luna was in the room across from them, with Draco and Hermione across from each other at the very end of the hallway. Doors closed one after another, as everyone headed to bed.

* * *

Luna woke first the next morning and was sitting out on a dead log outside as she watched the sun rise over the water, sipping water out of a water skin. She glanced up at the sound of the door opening to see Hermione up and headed towards her, "You're up early."

Luna nodded with a faint, half smile, "Uhm, yeah . . . I guess." She turned her attention back out the water, watching a large fish surface briefly, "I miss tea and coffee . . . and milk." She stated suddenly, causing Hermione to laugh as the brunette took a seat next to her.

"Yes, I could definitely go for a cup of tea." Hermione admitted, a slightly wistful tone to her voice, before watching the water as well. "I wonder if we can tame some of the water creatures . . . or if there'd be any use in it."

Luna was quiet for a moment, before nodding, "It'd be a good idea to at least try it out . . . you never know if it might be useful until you do it . . . there might be some stuff out in the water you need."

The door opened again – twice, and both girls turned to see Harry and Ron headed out, the two guys talking quietly to one another, Ron gesturing angrily while Harry was looking frustrated. Ron glanced up noticing Luna and Hermione watching them before storming towards the fire, grabbing some meat, whistling for Firefang and taking off again.

With a sigh, Harry sat down, "He won't help today, not if Draco is going to be there." He explained, collapsing on the ground in front of the two girls, "It'll just be us four." He added, an annoyed expression on his face, "Really, if he's not going to help . . . I think we should kick him out for a day."

Hermione shook her head, sighing, "No, it'd only do more harm than good."

"She's right, you do that and he'll see it as you all abandoning him for me." All three turned to see Draco approaching, his expression livid at what he was hearing, "But he really needs to start pulling his own weight, rather than going off on his own. He's not being part of the tribe if he keeps going off solo."

Draco sat down on the ground himself, next to Hermione, his eyes drifting shut as he leaned his head against her knee, "I'm just gonna nap a bit more. The Red-Headed Menace woke me with his snarling." He added, yawning slightly.

Luna smirked faintly as Hermione ran her fingers through the blonde's hair and went on to start discussing the day's plans with Harry and her, suggesting that they eat and gather their strength (both Luna and Harry smirked, suspecting that the suggestion came for Draco's benefit) before they started to work on the wall.

Luna picked at the fire in front of her, checking on the meat in its inventory, "Uhm, yeah, probably a good idea, get some food into us. We've got four pieces cooked so far, it was more, but it looks like Ron took a fair bit when he left, so we'll have to wait while we finish cooking up more. "We've got a good amount of work to do this morning."

Draco sighed, his eyes still closed, "It's too early to be talking about all the work we have to do." He cracked one eye open, glancing towards Harry, "So, do we have an idea yet how big of a wall we want, and how much space we want inside the wall?"

Harry looked around thoughtfully, "I'm thinking a large half circle, that extends about three walls into the water. At least two or three walls high, to start with. Probably three, that should make it level with the gate. And I want three gates. One in each direction."

The other three looked at the dark-haired Gryffindor in surprise, having not expected that amount of thought to have already been put into their wall, but Draco still nodded in agreement, "Not a bad plan. I think we will want to make it on the big side. I'd rather us have more space, than not enough. We'll also want to go ahead and work on getting a layer of spike walls on the outside of the wall for further protection. Two layers if we can. If you're willing to work on that, after we've got enough supplies gathered for the walls, Luna?"

Luna nodded, smiling brightly, "Sure. I've already got a supply of about twenty of them done right now that I was going to set up this morning for a protection until the wall gets built. I can use them to put out a mapped idea of how big of a space we want, and then Harry can follow that line to set up the fence foundation."

Hermione glanced at the fire's inventory, "Food's done. Let's go ahead and eat, and then get to work with gathering. Harry, you can stay here and use anything in the storage boxes to make as many foundations as you can, and set out the wooden spikes while we continue to gather stuff for you."

Harry nodded as Hermione passed out five cooked meat for everyone to eat (and save a few for a quick snack later in the day), before they all went out for their different jobs. Luna smiled as she watched everyone split up to cover more ground and gather resources, watching as Draco glanced towards Hermione before whistling to her Raptor, and nodding for it to follow after Hermione for her protection, before taking Slytherin with him.

Luna called Shroud with her, as she watched Harry lay out the twenty wooden spikes she'd made in a large circle – about three fourths of a circle, a little less, to set things into motion, before making as many foundations as he could, and laying them out in a slightly smaller circle.

The next few hours consisted of laying out the rest of the fence foundation, making three dinosaur gateways, and gates and setting them up, before adding the walls sections at a time. Harry was running all over the base grounds, while she, Hermione and Draco where clearing out a lot of the trees in a large radius around their base, using their dinosaurs to carry more than they could by themselves. By what Luna would guess was 1 in the afternoon (checking her clock on her profile, she found it was 13:23, or 1:23 in the afternoon), they had finished the main fence, and helping Harry lay out the final pikes around the outer edge.

All four made their way back in and inside for lunch, sitting down around the fire, and setting some meat to cook, Luna started to verbally plan their attack on the mountain for that afternoon.


	12. Chapter 10 - Draco Malfoy

Quick Author's Note for Author Reference:

Tribe: Wizard Clan

Harry – Level 23 – (Shroud[Saber ] – Level 31, Hotaru[Raptor ] – Level 115)125 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Boots, Thatch Foundation, Wall, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door. Wooden Foundation, Wall, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door. Dinosaur Gate and Doors. Wooden Fence Foundation, Standing Torch, Wooden Sign, Wooden Window Frame, Reinforced Wooden Door, Reinforced Dinosaur Gate_

Ronald – Level 22 (Nugget[Dodo ] – Level 6, Firefang[Raptor ] – Level 66) – 177 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Slingshot, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Boots, Hide Sleeping Bag, Thatch Foundation, Walls, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door, Raptor Saddle_

Luna – Level 39 (Haze[Raptor ] – Level 136) – 316 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Slingshot, Bola, Bow, Arrow, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Hat, Cloth Boots, Hide Sleeping Bag, Simple Bed, Thatch Foundation, Walls, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door, Mortar & Pestle, Narcotic, Cooking Pot, Water skin, Paintbrush, Hide Gloves, Hide Boots, Hide Hat, Refining Forge, Smithy, Preserving Bin, Tranq Arrow, Metal Hatchet, Metal Pick, Pike, Crossbow, Wooden Spike Wall, Metal Spike Wall,_

Draco – Level 15 (Chomp[Spino ] – Level 74, Slytherin[Raptor ] – Level 24) – 106 Engram Point

 **Unlocked:** _Hatchet, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Spy Glass, Feeding Trough_

Hermione – Level 21 (Spitter[Dilo ] – Level 28, Corbin[Raptor ] – Level 58) – 165 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Hatchet, Campfire, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Boots, Storage Box, Large Storage Box, Hide Pants, Hide Shirt, Raptor Saddle_

* * *

Chapter Ten – Draco Malfoy – A Look Fitting for a Malfoy and Co.

As Hermione set up the meat in the fire to cook, Draco glanced to Luna who was beginning to throw a collection of items into the cooking pot she'd made. Curious, the young blonde headed towards her, running a hand through his tousled, un-gelled hair (He much preferred this look, despite his father always pushing him to gel his hair back), and considered the pot, "What are you doing?"

Luna smiled, tossing some water and berries into the pot next, "I'm making dyes for our clothing. We have a fair bit of berries I gathered to do it with. I'm hoping to get enough for all of us. I need at least Five white dyes, five purple dyes, five green dyes, 5 black dyes, 3 yellow, 3 blue and 3 red, if I remember right. Plus, extra for some saddles."

Draco watched as the set of berries, charcoal, and other items suddenly turned into something new, and within a moment she was pulling five white dyes into her inventory, "As you cook the ingredients together, it turns into dye. I'm not entire sure how it works, but it's fairly interesting, I think." She added, before showing Draco what berries make what color, explaining that for the most of their dyes, they only needed one set of berries, while others required a couple of different berries to mix stuff up.

As thanks for Draco's help in gathering the stuff she needed (so she could stay at the cooking pot and make dyes faster, she finished Draco's dye collection next (finishing Hermione's at the same time, as she'd asked for the same colors as Draco and Luna's stuff, and her dye had been made at the same time, which left red and yellow needed for Harry's dyes left to do. The final dyes had been finished seconds before Hermione had declared dinner done.

Luna and Draco sat down with Harry and Hermione, Luna passing out dyes and explaining how they worked at the same time as Hermione had handed out meat and berries for their lunch. As the other ate, Luna explained the way dyes worked, and how you go to your inventory and pull the dye onto the item you wanted to dye.

After they had finished eating, they all disappeared into their inventories to work on applying dyes. Hermione was the first to finished – only using two colors for her items, focusing on a careful mix of green and purple, Luna finished next, with no same color touching on any of her items, a wild mix of colors. Harry and Draco had gone for a nearly identical look (both laughing hysterically when they'd pulled free of their inventories to see the way they'd dyed their items, using black as a more background color, and the red (for Harry) and green (for Draco) as the prominent color. Lastly their choice of white (Draco) and yellow (Harry) was used for threads. It was an amusing look to see the two next to each other. The Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

Draco chuckled, before he looked over Hermione, grinning, "Green suits you, perhaps you were put in the wrong house." He teased, before ginning at Luna, "You're looking more like yourself as well." He added, before standing, "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go dye Slytherin's saddle."

Hermione stood, amused, "I'll tag along, might as well see what I can do with Corbin's saddle as well." She offered, as the two headed out of the house, not noticing Luna and Harry's matching smirks.

Draco led the way into the stables as they approached the two raptors who shared neighboring stalls. Hermione watched Draco work first, leaning against his back to watch him choose colors from over his shoulder, "I'd focus on black for his saddle. Since he is already so green. It'll add the best comparison." Draco nodded in agreement, coloring a large portion of the saddle black before using the green and white to break up the black, "Perfect, I like it." Hermione praised, rewarded by a smile from the Blonde before she turned towards Corbin.

It didn't take long to finish her Raptor's saddle, focusing on the green with a bit of purple to make it pop better before the two grinned at one another, "Now that we have beautiful raptors, let's see if everyone is ready to head to the mountains." Draco suggested, whistling for the Raptors to follow as he led her out, the two laughing as the raptors raced one another out to where Harry and Luna where waiting, "You two ready?" He asked, as Shroud appeared between the two of them, the large cat ignoring the two raptors as they would poke at the cat before running away from her.

Harry shoo-ed the raptors away before nodding, feeding Shroud some meat as he did so, "Yep. Let's head out. Don't forget to put Chomp on wander." He declared, heading towards the gate.

Draco whistled once at Chomp, who nodded and began to meander around the base, within the wall, as the others headed after Harry, the raptors once more rushing ahead like a pair of children on an adventure. Draco shared an exasperated look with Hermione before the two decided to let their raptor tames have a bit of fun. Something that was often lacking in all of their lives with the desperate attempts they'd all been making to try and survive this world. It had been one thing after another to keep moving forward, a constant need to work, train and improve their surroundings so there would be no threat to their lives.

But things were beginning to smooth out, less trouble and risk threatening their lives with each passing moment. Suddenly this world was becoming a little less daunting, to all of them (and Draco wasn't looking over his shoulder for the next thing to try and kill him). Draco looked towards Luna and Harry, his thoughts shifting from their less-than-deathly situation to the task at hand, "We need to find you both mounts."

Instantly Shroud was standing taller, fangs bared as she hissed at Draco, reminding him she was still present, "No offense, kitty," Hermione quickly interjected, as Draco was quick to hide behind her, "He meant ones they can ride right now. I believe your saddle is still far too high in levels for us to reach quickly, we need a form of transport that we can all keep up with. As three of us already have Raptor steeds, we wish to help Harry and Luna find some of their own so we might be able to all journey together, at similar paces. Please, do not be upset with us Shroud."

Draco stared in a mix of horror and amazement as Hermione not only calmed the feline down but had Shroud rubbing and purring up against her, "Sure she hisses at me, ready to kill me, but you make her turn into a big stuffed animal to cuddle." He half pouted, his pout dropping from his face as Hermione giggled and graced him with a delighted smile, her eyes dancing.

"Don't be upset, Draco, I kept her from eating you, didn't I?" She teased.

Draco huffed, his eyes cutting to the side, arms crossed, "You don't need to protect me, I coulda handled it." He muttered before Corbin and Slytherin suddenly came racing back, cooing and chirping at both Draco and Hermione. Instantly all playful teasing between Draco and Mione stopped as they looked on at their steeds, trying to find out what was putting them in such a fit.

The answer came quick enough as two raptors appeared ahead, one white with pale blue feathers, the other an angry fire red, with dark red feathers. The white one stood still, while the fire red instantly took off towards harry with angry hissing, "Quick, whistle passive! We gotta tame them!" Draco shouted, before whistling the two raptors next to him and Hermione to passive, before pulling out his crossbow out, loading the Tranq arrows, nodding for Hermione to do the same as they helped Harry throw back the red raptor with arrows.

"Harry! Run!" Hermione shouted, as she shot at the raptor again, "We have you covered!" She added, aiming another time and hitting the raptor in the head. Between the three of them, it took only seven or eight arrows before the beast was down, everyone getting close to see the level (whistling slightly in amazement, at the text floating above the raptor, "Wow, Harry. Level 87 Female Raptor." Two stacks of meet were added to the raptor along with five of their narcotics, as Harry sat down to babysit his new Raptor.

Hermione looked around eyes suddenly going wide, "Where's the other Raptor, and Luna?" She asked in horror, before seeing Luna walking out of the tree-line, leading the raptor with tempting meat. Hermione was about to congratulate Luna on the team before noticing the text of 'Wild Male Raptor – Level 104' and instead stared in shock as the taming bar continued to raise as Luna kept feeding it.

Draco collapsed on the ground next to Hermione, also staring at the should-have-been-impossible taming technique both where watching Luna complete, "How on earth, is she doing that?" He asked in shock.

Hermione glanced at him with a shrug and a sigh, "It's Luna, I don't think we're meant to understand. Let's leave her to it, and instead help Harry keep others off of his raptor while she's down." She suggested, glancing at Luna's raptor, before whistling the three tamed creatures to 'Attack My Target'.

Thankfully there was nothing that came to attack, and Harry finished taming his new friend out at Level 115, naming her 'Hotaru' for her fiery appearance. It took Luna roughly five minutes more to finish taming out her male raptor, that she named Haze, his level being the most impressive at 136. It took a few minutes after that for Hermione to build raptor saddles for everyone, but once that was done, Draco had to admit they looked a little readier for this adventure than before.

Harry was quick to saddle up Hotaru, the others following suit and climbing atop their own mounts as Shroud rushed ahead, amusing herself with chasing Compys and Dodos that foolishly got in her way. Hermione looked towards Draco as he reigned Slytherin in next to Corbin, the two Raptors playfully nudged one another speaking of years of ganging up together.

Hermione smiled at Draco, her eyes delighted at the continued progress their tribe was making, "You know, I'm really starting to think we will be able to survive this world. It's hard not to imagine that we won't. Although, I think I'll miss it a bit when we go home . . . I'll definitely miss Corbin." Draco chuckled as she shifted forward to hug Corbin's neck, before she glanced back at him, her smile dropping a few degrees of brightness, "When we go home . . . will our friendship last, Dray?"

Draco smiled at the use of the nickname, grabbing the reigns in one hand to reach across the distance to her with his other, squeezing her hand when he took it in his own, "Yeah, our friendship will last . . . I don't think any of us will be able to go back to our old methods after everything we've done and learned here." He said reassuringly, though a part of him wondered about that too.

There was a lot going on in the world back home. A lot of different forces that would be pulling their new formed group apart. The Death Eaters, The Dark Lord, Dumbledore, The Order. Two sides to a war. He had a place by his father's side in the Dark. Harry and Hermione were shining beacons for the light. Luna was a shadowed mysterious front of the 'neutral,' who was growing brighter by the day. Back home, they were two sides of the same coin. One side shrouded by the dark cloud of the Dark Lord, the other light up by the direction of Dumbledore.

He didn't know what would happen when they left this world, but as he considered Hermione's relieved, smiling face, he couldn't help but silently vow to do his best to not let their new formed group be pulled apart and destroyed by the forces of the war. He'd do whatever it took to keep her smiling . . . smiling at him like that.

"Come on, Draco! Harry and Luna are leaving us behind." He was shaken out of his thoughts by her bright laugh as she kicked Corbin into a sprint to catch up with the others. Draco hesitated a moment, watching the way the light shinned of her hair, turning it into honeyed curls, before he smiled and followed her. Yes, whatever it took, he'd do it to keep her by his side. They might only be friends, they might only stay friends, but he needed that smile in his life, and now that he knew how precious her friendship was, he'd taken on the Dark . . . no, he'd take on Who-who-must-not-be-named, himself, to stay with her in the light.

* * *

 **AN:** So, I'm sure that some of the directions this fiction might not be entirely welcomed by some readers, such as Ron's behavior, or the quick acceptance of Draco. But I promise I have a plan in place for all of this. For Ron's behavior, it won't last forever, he'll soon find himself an active member of the tribe, give it a few more chapters, yeah 😃

If you feel that Draco has been accepted to quickly, take in mind, all of this Is happening by about the middle of the HP Series, so none of his worse actions have taken place yet, and he's showing some remarkable changes in behavior thanks to Hermione and his deep chat when they had to find a way to work together. I'm also trying to be careful to develop their relationship in a slow but realistic manner, but they shall be together in the end, because I'm a sucker for Dramione 😃

If you have any questions/comments/concerns about anything I've said or done in this fanfiction thus far, don't be afraid to leave a comment or review, I love seeing reviews on my stuff! Thanks so far for the support I've gotten on this piece of work, and I'll hopefully have another chapter up by tomorrow evening, while I have another day off from work! I'm also aware I've gotten some genders mixed up about the different dinosaurs in previous chapters, and plan to go back and edit them likely today, the above list at the beginning of this chapter has all the correct levels, engrams, points, and gender/breeds for each of the creatures tamed thus far.

Until next time!


	13. Chapter 11 - Ronald Weasley

Quick Author's Note for Author Reference:

Tribe: Wizard Clan

Harry – Level 23 – (Shroud[Saber ] – Level 31, Hotaru[Raptor ] – Level 115)125 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Boots, Thatch Foundation, Wall, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door. Wooden Foundation, Wall, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door. Dinosaur Gate and Doors. Wooden Fence Foundation, Standing Torch, Wooden Sign, Wooden Window Frame, Reinforced Wooden Door, Reinforced Dinosaur Gate_

Ronald – Level 22 (Nugget[Dodo ] – Level 6, Firefang[Raptor ] – Level 66, Crypto[Dimorphodon ] – Level 31, Cryptic[Dimorphodon ] – Level 73) – 177 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Slingshot, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Boots, Hide Sleeping Bag, Thatch Foundation, Walls, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door, Raptor Saddle_

Luna – Level 39 (Haze[Raptor ] – Level 136) – 316 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Campfire, Hatchet, Club, Spear, Slingshot, Bola, Bow, Arrow, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Gloves, Cloth Hat, Cloth Boots, Hide Sleeping Bag, Simple Bed, Thatch Foundation, Walls, Ceiling, Doorframe & Door, Mortar & Pestle, Narcotic, Cooking Pot, Water skin, Paintbrush, Hide Gloves, Hide Boots, Hide Hat, Refining Forge, Smithy, Preserving Bin, Tranq Arrow, Metal Hatchet, Metal Pick, Pike, Crossbow, Wooden Spike Wall, Metal Spike Wall,_

Draco – Level 15 (Chomp[Spino ] – Level 74, Slytherin[Raptor ] – Level 24) – 106 Engram Point

 **Unlocked:** _Hatchet, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Spy Glass, Feeding Trough_

Hermione – Level 21 (Spitter[Dilo ] – Level 28, Corbin[Raptor ] – Level 58) – 165 Engram Points

 **Unlocked:** _Hatchet, Campfire, Club, Spear, Cloth Pants, Cloth Shirt, Cloth Boots, Storage Box, Large Storage Box, Hide Pants, Hide Shirt, Raptor Saddle_

* * *

Chapter 11 – Ronald Weasley - Moving forward

A narrowed glare was focused on the patch of soil that had the misfortune of being on the path one angry red head was taking. Ron kicked at it forcefully, the dirt and grit flying through the air, and narrowly missing Nugget: not that the oblivious dodo noticed. A huff of air pillowed the top of Ron's head, and the angry teen glanced up and let out a rough sigh, "I'm _fine_ , Fire. Am I not allowed to kick the dirt. It's very . . . soothing, especially if I pretend it's that stupid ferret's face!" His words were growing louder at an alarming rate, until he was shouting the final three, causing a small group of birds – or bird like creatures to take off into the air.

Instantly his bow was in hand. Four narq arrows shot out, one missing, as the other three found targets, and with in moment two of the birds had been downed. He moved towards them, glancing over them briefly and eyeing levels. One wasn't to impressive, a mere twenty two (he was higher than that), but the fifty four was a decent find. One male, the other female was the intriguing part – especially with the heart that hovered over the two's lines of information. He didn't know what it meant, but he figured that if it was important enough to be included into their tag lines, then surely it was a good thing. So, with out further ado, each got a good number of narcotics and raw meat put on them, and the red head settled in to babysit his new tames.

"I'm sorry, Firefang," Ron murmured after a while to the female raptor, moving to settle a hand against the side of her neck, "I didn't mean to yell out you. All of this just has me . . . worried. Malfoy is the reason we're in this mess, and now they're all buddy-buddy with him . . . especially . . . especially 'Mione. What does she see in him?! He was worse to her than any of us."

Ron leaned back, grabbing Nugget as the dodo wandered past, and cuddling it unmercifully, "I don't want to see any of them getting hurt by him. And that's likely what will happen. It's all he knows how to do. Sure, he might seem okay now – but when he shows that snake side of him again, it'll be a hundred times worse, because they let him get close.

"And what he said about me! They didn't even try to defend me." There was a heavy sigh, as Ron's head dropped, his shoulders slumping slightly – ignoring Nugget as he clung to the rounded body tighter, "Even if he was partially right. I don't mean to be such a bad friend, I don't think I've ever thought about the way my actions might come across." He admitted after a moment, "Not that I'll ever tell him that." He added forcibly, before continuing, "But it is true . . .

"I am jealous of Harry. He's my best friend, and that seems to be the only thing I have going for me. Being best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. Otherwise, I'm still the no-name brother in the shadows of my older brothers. Even Harry has me in his shadow. No one really sees me, so . . . I guess I am jealous of that. I just want to be noticed. I want to be Ron, not the youngest Weasley son, or even Harry's best friend. Just . . . Ron.

"And . . . 'Mione. God, 'Mione . . . . I just, I never seem to do right by her. She's so smart, and talented. Beautiful." Ron sighed, his head hitting his hands as he turned to lean against his raptor, ignoring the squawk from Nugget as the dodo hit the ground with a slight bounce. "What have I done, Firefang. I just don't know anymore. Every part of me tells me not to trust Malfoy. He's proved over the years he's so trust worthy. And . . . And, I don't want to lose all of my friends, lose 'Mione to him."

Firefang cooed softly, butting her head against his shoulder, and Ron forced a heavy sigh with a faint nod, "Yeah, you're right, sorry. We need to get to work." He murmured, ignoring the look the raptor shot him as he seemed to close up the feelings again. Instead Ron scooped Nugget up in his arm, before using his friend hand to steady himself as he swung up onto the raptor's back. "I should try to at least help out, right? Maybe find some new tames to help us get through." He admitted thoughtfully, urging Firefang closer to two tames he was currently working on, glancing around as he dismounted again.

He checked the two's inventories before adding a few more pieces of raw meat. Glancing up at his raptor companion, he offered the concerned female a smile, "Go ahead and keep an eye out. Attack anything that might threaten our two new friends. After this, we'll see what else we might be able to take out. See if we can get some of those patrolling dinosaurs tamed up, yeah?"

Firefang let loose a puff of air in his face before turning to patrol the area they were resting in. Ron's gaze moved back down to Nugget who was still in his arms, "Stay close, alright Nugget. We don't need to get you eaten, yeah?" The red head instructed before letting the dodo down, and trying not to sigh when the stupid animal immediately turned to walk into a nearby rock, "Er, ya. Good job staying close, Nugget, ya stupid bird." Ron grumbled, though he held a bit of affection in his tone.

A soft caw had him turning, watching as the smaller leveled dinosaur suddenly tamed out and stood, a female Dimorphodon at level 31. Not bad, really. The naming option came up, and Crypto was quickly named. To his surprise however, the Dimorphodon stared where she was, cooing and thrilling at the still downed bird.

It was another good many minutes before the male finally tamed out at level 73, soon earning the name Cryptic, and Ron grinned at his two new birds, "Well, ya'll are good to go then. So, let's see what we can find, yeah?" He suggested, before whistling for Firefang to come to him. He immediately pulled himself up onto her back, and whistled the other two to follow as he directed Firefang to Nugget's side, scooping the dumb bird up in his arms.

"Let's see what else we can find. Maybe a few decent dinos will get me into some better grace again." He murmured quietly with a slight sigh, before shaking his head to rid the thoughts from his mind. "First though, let's get these two new guys home." He directed his dinosaurs to the camp at that point, spurring them forward with a quick lope, silently hoping no one would be home, not quite ready to face any of them – especially Malfoy just yet.

* * *

AN: So, while I've gotten quite a few positive remarks, I got a review about Hermione turning into a Draco Fan-Girl. I'm not entirely sure if that's true, though if that's how it's coming across, I do apologize. I am trying hard to stay close to character while allowing for some of the room for the surroundings, and new magic-less environment to effect their personalities as well.

For Draco, he is no longer under pressure from his father, nor is he in a situation where his behavior might be reported back to his father. This gives him a bit more liberty, more freedom for him to do what he wants. So he's starting to develop a bit beyond the miniature clone of his father.

For Hermione, this is a chance for her to feel more like on equal footing with everyone. No longer is she trying to play catch up to those who have lived in the magical world all their lives. This is a new world, where everyone is on the same playing field.

For those of you who might be concerned by Ron's behavior, it won't be like this forever. He's the most temperamental and judgmental of the trio, and it'll take him a lot longer to open up to Draco than the others. He's also very headstrong and stubborn, but he'll come around. A few more things has to happen before that point though.

Thanks for reading, and the reviews I've received so far. The next scene will be Ron as well, I figured he deserved some attention, since the others are all working together.


End file.
